My boss
by BluexSatin
Summary: Troy wants to unravel the secrets behind his personal secretary , Gabriella Montez. What is he in for ? TXG FULL SUMMARY INSIDE M rated for some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs.

Dear readers, A new story Idea just bopped to the top in my head ok heres the whole summary but it will only be done if I get atleast 5 reviews.

Full summary- Gabriella Montez works in a magazine company, she is a total workaholahic and basically drowns herself in her work, but even with her best efforts their company is sufering which calls for a new management . Whos the boss ? You guessed it none other than Troy Bolton , he is the cool carefree guy and Gabriella being very conservative appeals to him and he wants to bring him out of her shell. Must be easy right ? No why here are a few points to your question-

1. Gabriella is extremely closed up and dosen't give in to anyone easily.

2. She is ENGAGED.

3, She is scared of Love.

4. She is not the beautiful perky girl we know but is hiding under the image of a strict and highly professional attitude.

5. Not to mention her cloothing - Yech ! Full professional business clothes covering her from head to toe.

6. No acessories.(boring)

7. She smiles but laughs once in a blue moon.

8. She has a sad past. ( I know you must have read this in many stories but it will only take up a chappie I pinky swear)

So basically Troy has a hard task at hand

Review ppl atleast 5 andyou will win a starcruise shi- oh uh sorry you will get to read this story and even give your own ideas as the story goes. **Remember 5 reviews**.


	2. This is my life

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

_**My boss**_

Chapter 1 - **This is my life**

A 25 year old Gabriella Montez got out of her bed and slammed the alarm shut to stop the ringing voice , she yawned and streched and went to the washroom. After coming from the bathroom she walked over to her closet and selected her work clothe's which almost looked the same . She selected to wear a full business suit which was black and had thin white stripes on it , purely professional.

When she stepped out of the bathroom she changed into her clothes , without cracking a smile , she went near her dresser blow drying her hair. While doing so and combing her hair and putting them in a tight bun, she made a list of things she had to do today- Give the fax to Mr. Ross, set an appointment with the Marshalls, prepare the annual file...

This was what she did everyday, immerse herself in her day's work to forget about her troubles consisting of her family and fiance. She looked at her dresser and opened the her drawer and picked up her engagement ring , it was a simple gold ring with a small diamond embedded in it , to Gabriella however it was more like a curse and reluctantly slipped it on her ring finger. Next she picked up her ugly broad framed black glasses.

And then she picked up a mole , a black big mole and placed it on her neck , it was icky but it was an order by her fiance when he had said her she was too beautiful for her own good.

She looked and examined herself in the mirror , to herself, she looked perfect but to others it was a sore sight. She had come up with some policies to save her company one last time , but she knew she would fail after all she had never passed in anything in her life and several management's had come and given up on their ruddy magazine company , why would this be any different ?

Little did she know how different it would be.

She slumped down the stairs and prayed that her fiance was not there , as he dropped almost everyday to her house. She was lucky that day as her fiance was not there instead she was greeted by her father who was very rarely home but that day he was home and her mother was flipping pancakes. They both were silent indicating Gabriella that they had just had a fight , this was not an unusual thing too , it happened almost everyday.

The fight could be about anything about how measly her father's income was , about why the food tasted tasteless, about the poor condition of Gabriella's gandmother, about not socialising in the family , or about any meaningless or useless things.

Gabriella never tried to interfere in there matters as she knew it would make matters worst , and she neither tried to help them make amends as she knew both of them did not love each other. Love, it was a meaningless word for her, something that does not exist , something that could never be in this world. And she avoided her parent's as much as possible.

She cared about her grandmother and she was the one to give her strength to get through all this . She grabbed her breakfast and darted out of the front door as her parent's began talking to each other which would eventually turn to screams.

As she walked down the streets a black car stopped in front of her and she got into it.

" Hey Gab ! " Ryan greeted her cheerfully .

" Hi Ryan " She said and gave him a pleasant look and a smile which was hardly visible. Gabriella did smile occasionaly but only in the midst of her friends , she tresured her friends and would share nice happy talks with them. Ryan was just like her older brother and was often flared about the way her fiance treated her , so she kept her stories to herself.

" So how was your weekend?" he asked excitedly.

" Great I went to Paris and London for shopping " she said sarcastically.

He chuckled " Anyways I know you didn't have a good weekend but my weekend was awesome, I met this beautiful girl and then I spent sunday on the bed with popcorn and movies and Luccy ans she was licking me all over." he said with a smirk.

And Gabi scrunched up her nose in disgust " Ryan , get some sense , Luccy is your dog."

" I know but I love my dog " Ryan said again beaming at Gabriella again.

" Why are you all hyped up?" Gabriella asked with a frown on her face.

" New management." he said as if it was a matter of fact thing.

" So?" Gabriella asked raising her eyebrows from her big spectacles.

" Duh-uh Gab . New management new boss . Aren't you excited?' Ryan asked.

" No " she replied simply.

" Come on Gab don't dampen your spirits it's the start of something new " Ryan said switching back to his enthusiastic mode.

" I can't dampen my spirits Ryan as I have no spirits" she said clearly not interested " And besides what is the real thing?" she said gazing from her big glasses as if inspecting him.

Ryan felt as though he was being X-rayed aand blurted out " My best friend has taken over our company and he is a total dude!" he said in one breath.

" It will be no different" Gabriella said " What's his name by the way ?" she asked.

" Troy. Troy Bolton" he said and Gabriella thought it was the most perfect name she had heard in her entire lifespan.

--end of chappie--

Tell me what you think about it ? Kindly review.

.

**I will update at atleast 7 reviews **

_ps- this chaper had less dialogues and more information as i wanted you guys to give you an overview of Gabi's life although not entirely and next ch will have Troy and will be much more interesting than this one. Open to all sorts of ideas and comments pls tell me your thoughts._

_A/n -__**guys could you suggest a good title to this story this one is lame. Thanx**_


	3. Meeting you

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs.

Ok guys thanks so much for the reviews and I thought I would hav to wait for a week atleast to get 7 however u guys r fast. Damn ( a happy one)

**wishing-is-wasting , Emmi82, Blackrose990, zanessavz , hsmfan.x , ikkn9okkin , SassyBR, goincrazy , soyo564, nothingmuch-47, brOOkel0veswildfire (nice name) for your lovely reviews. THANX 4 your suggestion Emmi82 , I will try putting it up a bit but not in this chapter.**

Here's Chapter 2 - **Meeting you**

" So Gab we are here." Ryan said pulling his car at the parking lot.

Gabriella got out of the car and slammed the door shut and clutched the files and document's tightly to her chest as to protect herself.

She suddenly caught sight of Mr. Marian , the previous owner . It was looking as if he had packed all his stuff and was just about to leave . He was a middle aged man , with few hair but was very gentle and treated Gabriella like a daughter.

" Mr. Marian , I am so sorry you have to leave." Gabriella said to him sadly.

He smiled as he knew Gabriella was always concerned about him " Don't worry Gab , I have a new job , the one that will suit me ." he said still smiling.

" But-" she started.

" Gab " he said " Don't feel sorry about me , you know I hate that " he said in a gentle tone " And besides I have just ran out of ideas to save this Magazine ."

Gabriella nodded sadly and mutely as if in understanding.

" Hey Don't worry Troy will do a great job. Can I have one beautiful smile?" he queried.

She looked at him and gave him a small smile which showed admiration and respect for the man standing in front of her.

" That's my girl , now I have to go. And one more thing " he said.

" Yes ?" she asked.

" You have been promoted and have been made the personal assistance of your new boss , they were quite impressed by seeing your previous record. " he finished.

Now a normal person would have squeaked and jumped at hearing a promotion but Gabriella just smiled solemnly and said a " Thank you for everything." she said and gave him a hug.

And them he was gone just like the other people in Gabriella's life.

She breathed a sigh and walked into the building to start her day...

A new black Audi pulled up near the building and out stepped a man with the most gorgeous features. He had shiny blonde hair and a pair of strikingly beautiful blue eyes which were bluest than any of the oceans . His well developed steel toned abs lay covered in the formal attire he wore . He smiled a wide grin looking at the building in front of him and at the new task at hand.

'Things are about to change here.' he thought and walked towards the building opening the front door to his new office.

As the doors opened all the employees stood there each with a bouquet of flowers in their hand sme roses, lilies, poppys and all sorts of bright hues. " Welcome sir" they said in unison and clapped loudly at his entrance.

Troy chuckled and noticed everyone , all his employees were in formal attire and the walls looked as if they had just been painted , well being rich had its advantages.

Troy while still smiling said in a loud voice so it could be heard around everyone " Hi guys! Thanks for the warm welcome. And I hope we can work in collaboration and have fun at the same time"

Everyone smiled at him .

" And don't worry I am not going to give a long boring speech to you guys , just want you all to know that you can approach me anytime without any hesitation, Alright ? And I mean every word I said " he finished.

The guys nodded at each other as though approving of him and the girls drank in his wonderful features.

" Now I want to know everyone." he said and Ryan stepped forward.

Troy's eyes lit up at seeing his old friend " Ryan ,my man " he said and gave him a man handshake.

" Hey Troy " he said while returning his smile " Come I will introduce you to everyone this is ..."

After getting to know his workers and interacting with them , Ryan escorted Troy to his cabin .

While leaving he said-

" Oh Troy , I almost forgot. Your personal secretary will be joining you in a while." Ryan said and was about to leave when Troy spoke.

" Hey Ryan ! Is she beautiful ?" Troy asked with a smirk sitting on his new office chair.

" I certainly can't answer that Troy but she is a nice person at heart." Ryan said while smiling and he left.

" Dont you know Ryan a person beautiful at heart is as much beautiful as on the outside, you just need to discover it." he said to himself.

10 minutes later there was a knock on the door-

" Come in" he said.

And in walked Gabriella in a professinal manner and adjusted her big glasses

" I am Gabriella Montez and your personal assistant." she spoke in a firm voice.

--

end of chappie

_ooh __**you guys will get to see Troy's reaction in the next chapter at meeting her.**_

_**review guys if you wanna read the next chapter.**_

_**how did u like Troy's persona.**_

_**review pls I want to know your views all kinds of suggestions are welcome.**_

_**Thank u all**_


	4. I hate you

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs.

Thank you so much for the reviws guys , they give me a lot of encouragement, Thanx to -**Ashley.has.Arrived, the.vulture , br00kel0veswildfire , SassyBR ,hsmfan.x, HelloKittyLuver for you reviews.**

**Chapter 3 - I hate you**

" I am Gabriella Montez and your personal assistant." she spoke in a firm voice.

Troy got up from his chair and looked at her as if scrutinizing her under his gaze and he shot her an amused smile.

" I am Troy " he said while walking towards her and extending his arm . She looked at him and his arm and shaked it in a professional manner.

Troy felt something shoot up his arm , the only problem he did not know how to describe it , all it had taken was a touch.

" Good morning sir , I welcome you to our office." She said in her emotionless voice.

Troy smiled and came a bit closer " Why thank you , gorgeous " he said.

Gabriella frowned and ignored his comment " I will be assisting you in all your work sir" she continued in her platonic voice.

"Yes Maa'm" he said while saluting her and grinning like a five year old.

" You dont have to call me Maam " she said with her scrunched up face.

" You don't have to call me sir." he said with his arms crossed and a smirk playing across his lips.

" You are my boss , I am supposed to call you that." she said her with her face still scrunched up.

" No you are not " Troy said taking small steps towards her and she backed with every step he took . Finally she had her back slammed at the wall and Troy placed his one hand on the wall next to her but did not block her completely.

" Mr. Bolton " she started but Troy placed his finger on her lips.

" Troy " he said, her lips quivered against his finger.

" Sir " she tried again.

" Troy" he said again as to tell her the name she has to utter.

" Troy please." she said with a look of fear on her face.

He backed away immediately. Gabriella released a long breath.

" Hey chill , Ms. Professionalist " Troy said while shooting his wide smile.

She straightened her dress so as to compose herself and said " Si- Troy I am engaged " She said firmly.

Troy's smile faltered a bit as he looked at her ring but the mischevious twinkle in his eye soon returned .

He again came near her ear and whispered " But you are not married."

She gulped and said quickly " Excuse me " she said hurriedly and went out of the cabin.

She huffed loudly

Taylor was passing that way and saw Gabi " Hey Gab , how did you like our new boss?" Taylor asked.

" I hate him." she said in a spiteful voice .

Too bad her heart did not agree with her mind.

**Guys pls give reviews if you wanna read the next chapter . open to all suggestions and reviews.**

**your reviews are the thing that encourage me to write more.**


	5. The talk

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs.

Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys - **kikigirl101 , wishing-is-wasting , SassyBR, the.vulture, br00kel0veswildfire, ****Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX.**

**Thanx so much for the encouragement.**

Troy smiled as Gabriella entered the cabin again with her file clutched to her chest.

" So have you prepared the statistics of last year ?" he asked.

She nodded and handed him the black file , he took it and went through her work and smiled , she had made it very accurately and minutely " Your work is impressive , Gabi "

" It's Gabriella sir " she said correcting him.

He looked at her inquisitively " Do you want me too get up , Maam?"

Her eyes widened. " No no si- I mean Troy " she said frantically.

" Very well then , so what's your problem?" he asked her casually.

She scrunched up her face in confusion " I don't have any problem."

" You sure do , I mean can't you smile ?" he asked her.

" I smile when I have to " she said firmly tearing her gaze away from those pools of blue.

He chuckled , she was hard to explain , too hard but Troy did not give up on things easily. He got from his chair and grinned again.

" Your life is soo boring ." he stated coolly.

" How much do you know about my life?" she asked getting irritated.

He smiled victororiously , he had enticed some kind of emotion from her- Frustration.He leaned back his head leisurely " Aaah! not much but I know that whatever you have with you is less, you deserve more , much more."

Gabriella got out of her professional mode and yelled " I dont want to listen to a lecture." and was just about to open the door to the office when he grabbed her arm " Listen Gabriella , live your life to the fullest , you never know what's gonna happen tomorrow."

She yanked her arm away from his grasp " I don't need you to tell me how I should lead my life. And my life is interesting for your kind information." she said sauntering.

" Ok lets see , tell me one thing that you have done that is out of bounds " he asked.

" I have a boyfriend " the lie was out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

Troy burst out laughing " Really?" he managed to ask composing himself.

" Who's that ?" he asked eagerly.

Suddenly Ryan came through the door " Hey Troy" he said.

" So Gabriella who is your boyfriend?" Troy asked tauntingly.

Finding no one she said the first thing that came to her mind " Ryan"

Ryan's jaw dropped open at her answer and Troy broke into a new fit of laughter.

--

So **how did you guys find it ? **

**I will update at 8 or more reviews since they are dropping.**


	6. Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

Thank you so much for your reviews and suggestion guys - **Ashley.has.arrived , scr1bbles94 , ImmaHatefulCritic , nothingmuch-47 , ****Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX , br00kel0veswildfire , xZANESSA4LIFEx.**

**chapter 5 - Lies**

**Ok guys 1st of all let me clear your doubts , most of u were confused as how Gabi could have a bf as she is already engaged, well remember the ques Troy asked her " Have u done something that is out of bounds?"**

**Well having a bf is not out of bounds but having a bf with engagement like an affair almost is out of bounds. So Gabi replied the 1st thing that came to her mind. pls bear with me and sorry 4 getting u all confused.**

**recap**

"_ Ok lets see , tell me one thing that you have done that is out of bounds " he asked._

_" I have a boyfriend " the lie was out of her mouth before she could stop herself._

_Troy burst out laughing " Really?" he managed to ask composing himself._

_" Who's that ?" he asked eagerly._

_Suddenly Ryan came through the door " Hey Troy" he said._

_" So Gabriella who is your boyfriend?" Troy asked tauntingly._

_Finding no one she said the first thing that came to her mind " Ryan"_

_Ryan's jaw dropped open at her answer and Troy broke into a new fit of laughter._

After finally composing himself ,Troy decided to play along " So Ryan is your boyfriend?"

Suddenly he looked at the too and again burst out into laughing.Gabriella frowned.

" No Troy we are-" Ryan started to say but Gabriella hit on his feet hard.

" Ow" he yelped in pain.

Troy finally composed himself " So Gabriella I thought you were a good girl." he said.

She shrugged nonchalantly " You can't just judge people by thinking or looking at them."

" Hm I agree with you on that." he said smirking, he was deciding to have a little fun out of this.

" So guys let's meet at the club and you can tell me your romantic story there." Troy said.

" No actually I have to - " Ryan started but Gabriella nudged him hard on his side " We will be there." she answered.

" Excellent" Troy said " We will meet at 10:30 at the Rink Stomp club (made up)"

" Isn't it late?" Gabriella asked in a small voice.

Troy smirked " Is the little girl afraid ?" Troy asked in a teasing voice.

" Not at all" she said , in a confident voice.

" So guys , I will see you tonight. And your shift is over , you all may go." he replied grabbing his coat from his chair.

Ryan held Gabriella from his side and said " Let's go baby" he said through clenched teeth. Gabriella sighed , she knew he was angry but she also knew he was a great friend so he would help her through it.

As soon as they were out of Troy's cabinet, Ryan yelled " What the hell Gabriella?"

She sighed again " Sorry Ryan but I couldn't stand it , he was pissing the hell out of me . He was saying my life is boring and I dont do anything interesing-"

She was saying but Troy placed an arm gently on her shoulder to calm her and said " But Gab , it is true."

She glared at him for a moment and then dropped her gaze " I know that but who the hell is he to comment about ny life. I don't like anyone interfering in my life."

" I understand Gab " he says in a brotherly tone .

" Listen Ryan I know its wrong but I just wanted to show him that even I can go out of bounds and have a boyfriend.." she started.

" along with an engagement." Ryan finished her sentence.

" Will you help me?" she asked in a soft voice.

" I would like to help you but the prospect of becoming your boyfriend is totally weird plus I had plans for tonight." Ryan said the last part sheepishly.

" What plans?" she asked with a frown.

" Well I had to go out with Lisa tonight." he said barely above a whisper but Gabriella heard it clearly.

Gabriella groaned loudly , it was one of the things about Ryan that she practically hated. He jumped into the field when he met any girl basically he went out with any girl who looked beautiful and would go on a date with her. Coming back to Lisa she was also a divorcee and had two small children which Ryan reffered as 'irritating small brats' but like all the girls Ryan went out she was also ,well, beautiful.

" Ryan you are stuck up." Gabriella said " Please do it for me." she said in a fake sweet voice which made Ryan tense up.

" Ok ok stop scaring me." he said finally giving in.

He took out his phone and said " Hey Lisa , I won't be able to make it today...Yeah I have to go out with my parents...pls understand baby...yeah ...ok...bye, thanks for understanding"

" Are you happy now ?" he asked facing Gabriella.

" Very" she said and smiled.

Ryan shaked his head and got into the car , as he sat he realised something Troy Bolton had evoked so many emotions in Gabriella in one day that no one could evoke in her in months. Ryan smiled at himself , things were definately getting interesting in their company...

**end of chappie**

**yay! sorry 4 the late update guys.**

**u will see what happens in the party in the next chapter**

**Review guys and I wont take so long 4 updating. **

**thanks 4 reading.**

**I hope u reviewd? sorry for doubting your intentions.**


	7. Stomp Rink

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

**omg ! 10 reviews 4 this chapters , guys u just broke your own record, thanx so much**

Thank you so much for your reviews and suggestion guys - **I-fizz , scr1bbles94 , ImmaHatefulCritic , nothingmuch-47 , ****Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX , br00kel0veswildfire , xZANESSA4LIFEx, hsmfan.x , crazyinluv305 , Fairyvixenmaiden.**

**chapter 6 - Stomp Stomp at Rink Stomp**

Gabriella stood in front of her closet and for the first time in her life she wanted to look nice , she tried to shrugg the thought off , but she knew deep under that she did want to dress up. However she could not find any sensible reason as to why.

Suddenly two hands groped her from behind making her jump and she turned around to face her fiancee , Mark , he had green eyes which appealed like that of a wild animal to Gabriella (hey no offense I think green is a pretty cool shade of an eye colour), his mouth twitched in an evil smirk.

" Hey " he said to her in his clod raspy voice while licking his lips.

Gabriella found his gestures highly disgusting and pushed him off her.

" Stay away from me." she said again looking towards the closet.

He smirked again and tugged at her shirt and his cold rough hands made their way under her shirt. Gabriella gasped and feared shrugging him off , she took a deep breath before his hands started travelling up her smooth skin , after a moment of thinking she decided her self esteem was more important and she pushed him off with force,

" Bitch " he said and pulled her hair making her whimper , his nails then ripped her shoulders near her shirt making huge bruised marks.

" Leave me " she said through clench teeth , not trying to give him any pleasure of hearing her scream.

" Mark darling" Gabriella's mom called from downstairs in a sweet voice.

" Coming" he said and let go of her " You were lucky this time slut." he said and walked away.

She still stood by the wall not moving a muscle and seeing her worst nightmare walk away downstairs maybe to recieve a generous food helping from her mother downstairs.

Her phone started ringing bringing her out of her thoughts , she went and slowly picked up her phone " Hello" she said.

" Hey Ryan here , meet me in 15 minutes." Ryan said .

" Yeah sure bye." she said quickly holding up.

--

Ten minutes later Gabriella walked down the stairs in her usual stiff bun , mole , glasses , and a black pant and a black jacket.

" Going somewhere?" Mark asked while pigging at his food.

" Yeah I have some work at office." she said timidly.

" What it is so late " her mother said.

_like you care Gabi thought _ " Mom we have a conference , I will try to come back soon" she said and picked up her bag.

" Ok whatever." she said serving food to Mark.

Gabriella sighed and left the house thinking how mean her family was.

**30 minutes later after the drive-**

**(at Rink Stomp)**

Troy was leaning casually against the counter when both Ryan and Gabriella walked in holding hands. Troy tried hard to stifle a laughter.

" So the couple has arrived." Troy said in a cheerful voice.

" Hey Troy" Ryan said greeting him.

" So moving on , where did you guys meet?" Troy asked smiling.

" Park" Ryan said.

"Office" Gabriella said.

Both of them glared at each other and Troy gave them an amusing glance and raised his eyebrows.

" Really you guys met at a park?" Troy asked smirking." Or at ."

" We met at a park , why can't we meet at a park ?" Gabriella said in an agitated tone to hide her nervousness about the whole 'act'.

" Hey hey chill , I just meant to ask what were you guys doing there?" Troy asked.

" Very good question " Ryan said pretending to think for a moment.

Gabriella looked at Ryan expectantly to come up with a good answer.

" Actually " Ryan said brightening up " I went to take my dog out for a walk and Gabriella went to take her dog out for a walk."

" Really? But do you know Ryan Gabi does not have a dog." he stated moving closer to Gabriella.

" I uhm.. um" Gabriella tried to think of an answer.

Ryan interrupted " Gabriella you silly silly girl. Actually Troy , she took my dog out for a walk." Ryan said replying stupidly.

Troy smacked his arm slightly and said " Ryan , you silly silly boy , if she took your dog out for a walk then whose dog did you take out for a walk?" Troy asked getting highly amused at the situation they were in.

Ryan panicked and said the first thing that came to his mind " I have two dogs." he happily said.

" Oh" Troy said smirking.

" Yeah actually I have many dogs at home and sometimes I too feel like a dog among all the dogs." Ryan said stooping down in his chair and Gabriella shut his mouth before he could continue with his stupid answers. " And then we meet at a friend;s house.:" Gabriella said interrupting him.

Ryan nodded his head like a obedient dog and Troy asked flirtatiously " What's your friends name?" he said wriggling his eyebrows.

Ryan's eyes widened at seeing someone " Lisa " he said.

" Lisa" Troy said.

"Lisa?" Gabi questioned.

And all three whipped their heads to see a blonde walking towards them.

Ryan's eyes widened in fear and he whispered " Gab, Lisa , the mother of two idiotic children is coming here." Ryan whispered but Troy heard him clearly.

" Hello Lisa" Ryan said rather enthusiastically.

" Hey Ryan, you said you were going out with your family?" she inquired.

" Yeah actually this is my daddy "( he pointed at Troy) " and this is my mummy" (he pointed at Gabi )

" Ha ha He is a funny funny man" Troy said and extended his hand " Troy Bolton"

"Lisa Ragina " she shaked his hand.

Troy smirked " Pleasure to meet you " he said and delivered a kiss on her cheek.

Gabriella felt a pang of jealousy and Ryan grabbed a drink at took a big sip from it.

" Anyways , I was being told that their love story started at your house." Troy said and Lisa's eyes widened.

Ryan frantically took big sips.

" Sorry " Lisa asked confused.

" Oh I guess this is not the Lisa which is the mother of two irritating kids" Troy said innocently.

As soon as Troy said this Lisa gasped loudly and Ryan sputtered his drink out.

" What?" she shouted in a frustating tone " How dare you say my children irritating brats?" she yelled.

Troy was snickering at the whole situation.

" No no babe" Ryan said frantically " They are little angels"

Gabriella nodded her head frantically in agreement.

" Shut up you moron. You didn't even tell me you have a girlfriend." she said.

"Hey I did not know that myself" Ryan said in a frantic voice " She is not my girlfriend" he said.

" I am outta here" Lisa said and walked away and Ryan hit his head lightly on the table.

Troy was laughing madly now and Gabriella was glaring at him.

Gabriella held Troy's arm tightly and hissed at him angrily " You knew didnt you? You knew I don't have a boyfriend , then why all this drama?" Gabriella yelled at Troy.

Troy composed himself " Scuse me ? You were the drama queen , you were the one who planned this . And then you blame me?" Troy said in an amused voice.

Gabriella flared her nostrils " That's because you said I don't have a life and all that crap , "

" Which is right" Troy said coolly and grabbed his drink.

"Oh shut up Troy " Gabriella yelled " You think this is life , dancing , drinking and enjoying yourself. Well for your kind information anyone can do that but its just that I don't want to do it."

" Well you can't even do it Gabriella cause you are a bloody bore." he said smirking taking a sip from his drink.

Gabriella shoved him aside and saw the Tequila glasses lined up , in a minute she drank all the glasses containg Tequila.

The alcohol got to her head...

**Dun dun dun what will happen now?**

**hope u guys like the chappie**

**I was exremely nervous about this chapter pls give some reassurance by reviewing**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey fanfictoners

again thanx 4 the reviews I am so very sorry I can't update today my either stories

Actually I have got a new idea in my mind pls tell me what u think about it.

**story name - Key to success - is being** together

_**Troy bolton leads a luxurious lifecomplete with a posh house , maids , high society , everything. The only problem?**_

_**He wants to set his own foot , he decides 2 leave his comfortable life to make his own identity starting from a scratch.**_

_**Gabi is poor & lives on the streets .**_

_**He meets her.**_

_**Together they embark upon a journey ranging from working in a cafe , to auditioning , to showbiz , to fame and much more - with just one principle - staying there for each other.**_

_**what is in store for them?**_

_ok ok i probably bored u reading the summary & u guys must be thinking I am going mad. Right?_

_Even then _**I would like 2 know what u guys think about this plot.**

**plsssss**

**maybe I will do this story after 'Been looking 4 u " or " my boss" is finished , but that will be only and only if I get reviews ahem ahem Positive reviews whether I should go on with my super creative (I am kidding) idea or not.**

**hey here is another summary **

**u guys get to choose which story I will do , Ain't I generous?(lol)**

**story 2 - Win him back?**

**Gabriella is the resident nerd of east high , she is ugly well sorta ( kind of like in my boss) **

**but Troy has to receive tuition help & falls 4 her , he gets attracted 2 her persona and she likes him 2.**

**But then she moves away without telling him( same old mom transfer , im sick of it , tell me if u hav any other ideas of moving her() lol. Troy is broken and sad.**

**Then 6 months later she comes back only to see Troy has a new gf but hardly knows bout her and Gabi discovers she is not 4 him . so she tries to get Troy's love back. but did he ever stop loving her ? **

**ok guys u have**_** two choices CHOOSE WISELY AND REVIEW THANX.**_


	9. A night to remember

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

Again guys sorry 4 the late update , I was busy wid some guests.

Thanx 4 being patient and also thanx for your encouraging and lovely reviews thanks to - **BaByVanessa093 , casstudies , nothingmuch-47 (love your reviews) , zacefronrocks274 , hsm-zanessafanforever , br00kel0veswildfire , SassyBR , MOMSLUVSEMETT ,wishing-is-wasting( so glad to hear from u again) , ImmaHatefulCritic , xLilAngelX1993X , scr1bbles94, ****Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX.**

**Guys just to let u know again u guys r truly amazing and I am so glad u like and **

**accept the story. You guys completely rock!!**

**Chapter 7 - A night to remember**

Gabriella shoved him aside and saw the Tequila glasses lined up , in a minute she drank all the glasses containg Tequila.

The alcohol got to her head...

Gabriella felt dizzy , her world was revolving , she spotted a pair of blue eyes " Troy" she said shrilly.

" Gabriella calm down." Troy said taking the glass away from her hand to prevent her from drinking more Tequila.

" Ryan help me." Troy shouted but out of the corner of his eye he saw Ryan talking with Lisa and sighed, he turned his attention back at the Brunette but she no where in sight.

Panic filled Troy in an instant , where did she go ? Is she fine ? what if she was kidnapped ? and other frigtening thoughts filled him which he shuddered to even think about.

He weaved his way through the crowd of people , basically the whole club was wasted , people were dancing , drinking , grinding , making-out. Finally he spotted a petite frame , hair wrapped up tight in a bun and Ding - that was Gabriella. But wait who was the big muscular man who had HIS ARM AROUND HER.

Troy rushed towards the sight where Gabriella was giggling , something she did not do in her stable state , and a big huge mascular man was dancing with her.

" Gabriella " Troy shrieked and instantly disconnected the two bodies dancing wildly.

" What the hell are you doing ?" Troy asked livid as he grabbed her two arms and shook her whole body.

Gabriella seemed fearful for a while she blinked as to adjusting her view, once , twice , blue eyes , blonde hair and her face broke out into a huge smile " Troy " she said wrapping her arms around him.

Troy froze for a moment , unsure of what to do , she giggled in the crook of his neck and pulled back soon " I was danhing wid Hagrid." she replied giddily.

" Who?" Troy asked genuinely confused looking at the tall person who was now grinding against another girl.

" Hagrid," she said giddily again " Haven't you seen Harry Potter?" she said and giggled.

Troy smiled at her innocence shaking his head from side to side from her behaviour .

" Come on , I am taking you home." Troy said grabbing her hand.

" Nooo" she whined " I want to dance." she said freeing herself from his tight grasp.

" Gabi , you will fall somewhere , you are too drunk besides your parents must be worrying about you." Troy said in a caring voice.

" Worry ? " she laughed a high pitched laugh " Troy , my parents don't care about me or my life . Hell , no one does." she said and was starting to walk away when alcohol took more control of her mind , her legs felt giddy and she shrieked .

" Gabi" Troy yelled immediately and held her preventing her to fall but he could not prevent her glasses from thrashing to the floor. Gabriella just giggled innocently unable to comprehend what was happening around her.

" Are you ok ?" Troy asked and gasped at seeing her face. Never in his entire life he had seen such beautiful mesmerising eyes , he felt like drowning in the pools of brown.

She pulled herself up and Troy was still dumstruck at seeing the beautiful girl behind the bold ugly frame.

"I wanna dance " she said to him freeing her body from his.

" No Gabi , I am taking you home now." he said sternly still staring at her chocolaty eyes as to read her , scan her or to analyse what were her real thoughts.

" Please just one song." she said and pouted.

Troy looked at her face and he tried not to give in but damn it ! She looked too cute and he sighed helplessy.

" Fine" he said " But only one song" he told her sternly .

She nodded her head obediently and before Troy knew Gabriella grabbed his collar and pushed his body towards her.

Troy's eyes widened at the sudden movement and he gulped nervously.

" Gabriella ... take it easy" Troy said his voice quivering .

She just giggled in response and brought her face closer to Troy and began to sway her hips with the beat to the music , she wrapped her hands around his neck.

As the song went on , Troy's body relaxed into hers and he could feel her breath near him now , they were almost tingling and Troy watched Gabriella's lips , his breath hitched in his throat and he stopped breathing momentarily.

Before either of them knew it they were slowly leaning in , as Gabriella was about to touch Troy's lips the music faded and the song ended. Troy fiercely snapped out from his gaze and stepped back and took a deep breath realising what he was about to do , no she was drunk and it was definately wrong to take advantage of her.

Gabriella frowned " Troyyy" she whined.

" Gabriella let's go now." Troy said almost in a professional boss like manner.

" But but .." she stagerred.

" No lets go " Troy said and advanced towards her and slumped her petite frame on his shoulder , she shrieked loudly and banged her fists on his back which did not make Troy even flinch.

Troy had a firm grip on her but she kept wiggling in his arms and also giggling at the same time , Troy smiled , he loved to hear her giggle.

He approached his Audi and opened it. Gabriella was still giggling wildly as Troy slumped her on the back seat of the car.

Troy hurriedly walked towards the driver seat and got in quickly.

The car ride was silent , Troy frowned all the giggling had subsided , he turned right in the next lane and stopped near her house.

As Troy opened the door he saw a beautiful sight , there was Gabriella lying asleep peacefully and her chest harmoniously went up and down at her steady breathing.

He gently scooped her up in his arms and looked down at her again , drinking in her beautiful features.

He went up to her door and frowned again , how was he supposed to get in ? Troy looked at Gabriella again as if asking her how do I get you in?

Gabriella mumbled something incoherent and turned around , to Troy's surprise he spotted a glint of silver and very expertly he managed to weave the key out and unlock the door.

" Yes" he said himself in his mind . As he went in he saw the that there was darkness looming all over the house , he could just make a vague outline of all the things. He assumed that all the members of the house were sleeping, he slowly made his way upstairs. No he obviously didn't know where her room was but his instinct told him that it might be somewhere upstairs.

He finally placed Gabriella at her bed as he was about to leave , a small hand tugged him.

" Don't go" Gabriella mumbled in her sleep.

Troy smiled and walked over to her and kissed her cheek tenderly " Gabi are you awake?" he asked in a soft voice.

" Yeah" she said hardly audible.

Troy smiled at her again and stroked her hand lovingly by the pad of his thumb . his finger interjected with something hard and he looked down at her engagement ring, he sighed realising she wasn't his .

He stroked her forehead " Gabi do you love your fiancee?" he asked in a whisper.

" No " she mumbled , Troy sat up straight , he hadn't expected her to respond after all , he surely didn't imagine it did he?

" I hate Mark " she said and with that her voice was replaced by even breathing.

Troy was feeling ecstasic , he wanted to jump and do a happy dance right there. He smiled widely at her and kissed her forehead lovingly.

" Goodnight my Gabriella." he said and walked out of the house.

Once out he practically jumped all the way to the car , he felt happy ever so happy , he felt like soaring and flying. (lol)

Troy got into his car with a wide grin and then a thought struck to him he had called Gabriella ' my' Gabriella. Why?

**--end of chappie**

**yay! dont know but I loved writing this one how did u guys feel while reading.**

**pls review , u know I love them.**


	10. I can't

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

Woohoo , the last chappie was quite sucessful , I am so glad u guys liked it and reviewed .

Thanx 4 being patient and also thanx for your encouraging and lovely reviews thanks to - ** casstudies , nothingmuch-47 , xZANESSA4LIFEx , br00kel0veswildfire , SassyBR , Blackrose990 ,wishing-is-wasting , scr1bbles94, ****Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX, Imperfectmegan1123, RIPSeanJeffrey , ZacHeartVanessa , I-fizz.**

Review again!

Chapter 8 - **I can't**

Gabi got up from her sleep , feeling her head thumping loudly , and all the previous night events came back to her like a blur. She forced her annoying alarm clock shut and with one hand still on her hand clobbered out of the bed.

" Oh god , my head." she said rubbing her forehead as to try and stop the pain.

She could hear shouting noises from the bottom indicating a fight was going on between her parents.

" Great just what I need at the precise moment." she said . Realising she was already late for office , she tiredly walked towards the closet to grab her work clothes and made her way to the shower to get ready for the coming day...

Troy got out of his Audi and walked towards his office sporting a half sleeved blue shirt with dark denim jeans , to sumup he looked smart , simple and hot at the same time.

He walked in his office to be greeted by several greetings and adorning looks by the female employees , Troy greeted everyone with a smile and once again noticed everybody in a formal attire, he sighed inwardly.

As he took his place in the office , Taylor arrived with a regretful look on her face.

" Sir , Gabriella has not arrived yet , usually she is never late and I dont know what - " Taylor said hurriedly .

" Taylor relax and calm down " Troy said and offered her a glass of water " Water?"

" No sir. I am fine." Taylor said composing herself.

" Ok good. Now I want you to put this paper on the office notice boards." Troy said smiling genuinely " And don't worry Gabriella will be here soon , I expected her to be late." Troy chuckled a bit thinking about last night.

Taylor looked confused at his last comment but shook her head and took the notice from her " Yes sir"

As Taylor went through the notice her eyes widened joyfully. It read-

_Attention to all staff members, Formal attire and clothing is not essential to be worn at work , All the members have the choice to wear whichever type or kind of clothes they wish to wear. If you have any queries , questions , or suggestions feel free to approach me._

_Troy Bolton_

" This is great sir " Taylor exclaimed.

Troy smiled " I am glad you liked it and Taylor send Gabriella to my office when she arrives."

" Yes of course , thanks again." Taylor said beaming at him.

" You are welcome." Troy said.

15 mins later-

Gsbriella arrived at the office in her usual specs, tight bun , black clothes and mole to find the whole office discussing avidly over some topic , she frowned.

" Hey Gab , check this out." Ryan said pointing at the noticeboard. Gabriella read the notice and her frown turned deeper at reading it , there was no way she would be wearing casuals no not at all.

" Hey Gabs Troy wanted you in his office." Taylor said her.

Gabriella nodded her head reluctantly , she stood outside his door and took a deep breath preparing herself to face him and his blue eyes.

As she walked in he was intently typing on the computer , with a steady expression on his hansome face and Gabriella was forced to think against her thoughts that he looked ultimately hot by just working.

" Good morning si- , Troy." Gabriella said in her firm professional voice.

Troy whipped his head up to look at the brunette and smiled " Good morning Gabi " he said while still typing intently " So how was your night?" he asked smirking although not looking up from the screen.

" I thought you called me for some work Troy " she said in her platonic voice.

Troy sighed , there she was back to her cold drawn in self, he missed her musical giggle already. He looked up at her casting a good look at her.

" I thought your spectacles , broke yesterday." he said while looking at her.

" I had an extra pair." she replied explaining.

" Yeah fine" he said dejectedly , he really loved seeing her brown orbs " Please mail this file to our partners."

Gabriella nodded at his order although it sounded more like a request , something she was not accustomed to.

She walked over and began to download the file to be mailed and frowned as it showed a box of not responding , she tried clicking the mouse but it didn't budge.

Seeing her frown , Troy asked " Need some help?"

" Yeah this is stuck and it just won't budge." Gabriella said still frowning.

Troy swiftly came beside her and placed his hand gently on hers causing a surge of electricity to pass through her body , he gently moved his mouse over to the right option but Gabriella wasn't paying attention she was too lost in his blue mesmerising eyes. Troy finished downloading the file " There it's all done-"

He stopped mid sentenced as he noticed , that Gabriella was intently staring at him and he could not break out from her gaze , their heads were only cms apart and before they knew it both of them were leaning in , their noses touched , Gabriella tilted her head and just as their lips were about to meet ... there was a knock on the door.

And Gabriella almost jumped back from the sound getting up abruptly from the chair.

Troy straigtened up and ran a hand through his hair " Come in" he said in almost an agitated tone.

Gabriella walked out of the cabin hurriedly ,

" I will be back in a minute " she said and darted out of the door before Troy could respond.

Once outside she clasped a hand on her mouth realising she was just about to kiss him , her boss. No she couldn't do this , she just couldn't.

**end of chappie**

**sorry guys , I know this was pretty short and had nothing big in it , consider it just like a filler.**

**But pls review and tell how u like the ch and story so far and also feel free to give your ideas.**


	11. Forced

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

Thanks 4 reviewing guys - **Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX, ZacHeartVanessa , br00kel0veswildfire , casstudies , sc1bbles94 , zacefronrocks274 , xZANESSA4LIFEx.**

**Chapter 9 - Forced**

Gabriella was tying her hair in her usual tight bun , remincising of the last week almost kiss encounter with Troy and she had been as stone hearted and closed as ever in the entire week and did not bother to respond to his playful demenour or his affections.

She concerned herself only with professional work and focussed entirely on it , she sighed , as much as she tried to avoid Troy , more she yearned for him , she had been shuddering him completely , yet he never gave up and always tried to make her smile. He tried hard , with all his might sometimes even making a fool of his own self but she never spared him even a small smile.

Sometimes she hated herself for that , and just wished , she could change her life and make it less complicated , but that couldn't happen , it just couldn't , Troy always had an expectant look in his eyes while interacting with her and when she gave him the cold shoulder , his bright blue eyes turned dull in dissapointment which tore her heart to no extent.

Suddenly she was yanked out of her thoughts as she heard a thump on the door , she saw Mark coming in with a disgusting smirk outlining his features with a cigeratte in one hand.

She sighed irritatedly and pulled her hair together , hurriedly in a bun , she grabbed her bag hoping desperately to get out of the situation , too late , his hand grabbed her clip and her curls came tumbling down.

" Mark I have to go ." she said not facing him and hurriedly putting her hair back up in a messy bun.

He snarled and snorted turning her towards him , Gabi looked at him and frowned , he puffed smoke on her face at her actions and she coughed.

" You don't have to go " he said grabbing her by her hair and attacking her neck viciously.

She squirmed and wriggled at the unpleasant sensation coursing through her body , she yanked him away all her force .

" I have to go otherwise my boss will be angry." she said lying.

He grasped her viciously slamming her against the wall now lunging towards her lips bruising them in the process.

She yanked him away " I am not your hired prostitute." she yelled.

" What did you say ?" he said his green eyes flaring red with anger.

In a moment he grabbed her arm and twisted it with force , pain searedthrough her body and she shrieked. He grimaced at seeing her in pain and slowly brought the tip of cigerrete on her arm.

As the hot tip touched her body , she screamed again.

He slammed her onto the bed " You are hired in some way and you will give me what I want."

" No I won't " she shrieked with all her might " Go in one of your nightclubs and get what you want , and just because I am marrying you because you are giving money for Amanda's treatment , dosen't mean you have hired me." she said and stormed out of the room.

Once she arrived at her office taking a cab , she quickly rushed in the bathroom washed her face , rearranged her hair and smoothed her white shirt and black coat , she sighed again and finally composed herself.

She sighed again and fought back her tears and made her way towards Troy's cabin with an expressionless face greeting some people with a nod of her head who were dressed rather colourfully.

She knocked on the crystal glass door on which there was an elegant gold plated sign saying Troy Bolton , she heard a come in and entered meekly.

Troy sat on his chair dressed in a white crisp half sleeved T- shirt and she averted her gaze from him , fearing to meet his blue gaze.

" Hey " he greeted her enthusiastically.

" Goodmorning sir " She said in her usual voice.

He looked up at her , and could sense something was troubling her.

She looked at him approaching him and took a step back.

**end of chappie**

**sorry for the abrupt ending guys **

**sneekie peek of next chapter**

**" Show me that Gabi , " Troy said irritatedly touching her arm.**

**" No don't come near me " she yelled yanking her arm away.**

**" But I- " Troy began .**

**SLAP!!**

**REVIEW GUYS PLS**


	12. Breaking point

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

Thanks 4 reviewing guys - **Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX, ZacHeartVanessa , br00kel0veswildfire , casstudies , scr1bbles94 , zacefronrocks274 , xZANESSA4LIFEx, Blackrose990 , SassyBR , ImmaHatefulCritic , liv3.in.lov3 , xLilAngelX1993X.**

**Hola guys. Thanks 4 your gr8 reviews , I agree with u ppl completely Mark is totally gruesome. Review again , u know I love them.**

**Chapter 10- Breaking point**

" Hey " he greeted her enthusiastically.

" Goodmorning sir " She said in her usual voice.

He looked up at her , and could sense something was troubling her.

She looked at him approaching him and took a step back.

" So the reports are compiled?" he asked trying to approach her cautiously.

She nodded her head in response and removed the file from her arm and gave it to him , Troy's eyes widened as she did this , there on her delicate neck lied a partially hidden red bruise. All the thoughts of ' cautiously approaching her' flew out of his mind and he ask with a rage in his voice laced with concern.

" How did that happen?" he asked pointing at the bruise , his concern was hidden in his rageful voice.

Gabriella had never heard him like this and she backed away with a fearful look on her face. He realised the tone , he had taken and immeadiately felt regretful, he turned his tone his usual self almost 5 times calmer.

" Come here." he said calmly , only to find her back away even more.

" No " she said shaking her head from side to side.

Troy gently moved forward touching his arm , he could see even through her big rimmed glasses the tears threatning to come out.

As Troy touched her arm , she saw an image of Mark and remembered his gruesome actions , she closed her eyes trying to drown the haunting images in darkness.

" Please " Troy said gently " Just show me , I am worried about you."

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly only to see Mark's disgusting face standing with a grim evil smile on his face , his green eyes burning, hungrily looking at her.(just to let u guys know she is imagining)

Troy stood there his blue eyes brimming with concern looking at the frightened girl next to him , the next thing he saw frightened him , a look of pure hatred passed across her face.

" Gabi " he said extending his hand towards her.

Gabriella saw Mark ready to grab him , this time she wouldn't let him and she prepared herself-

SLAP!!

"Don't touch me , you bastard." she yelled with all her might.

Gabriella saw Mark clutching his face holding his cheek with one head , his head was bent to one side , what she saw next startled her, the black hair had turned blonde , the green hungry eyes had turned to crystal blue hurt ones , it was Troy staring at her , his eyes pleading her to ask what wrong he had done?

Gabriella clambed a hand to her mouth horrified and backed away even more , she fell beside the desk clutching it from the side as she slumped down to the floor sobbing.

Troy rushed over to her side and grabbed her in a gentle hug not caring if she showed more violence , he just wanted to be with her , to comfort her.

She hugged him tightly clutching as if for dear life " I-I am sorry...Troy..I am...really...really..sorry." she said between sobs still clutching him tightly.

" Hey hey , its Ok " he said comforting her and rubbing his hand gently on her back to comfort her , which Gabriella found highly relaxing and comforting , she continued to sob on his chest.

" Shush Gabi , everything will be fine." he said comfortingly , she just felt his body against hers , knowing the warmth and comfort which radiated off him , could not be found inthe entire world , no one's touch would be as affectionate as his , and way her body fitted with him could not be better with anyone else.

When the tears had subsided , they gently pulled apart and Gabriella immediately missed his warmth ,Troy looked at her with concern.

" Listen Gabi , you don't need to tell me anything if you don't want to." he said in a calm voice.

She bit her lip.

" Just take care of yourself." he said softly.

She nodded her head .

He smiled at her innocence, " And by the way you really know how to hit hard." he said playfully.

She looked up at him and smiled and giggled , which was music to Troy's ears, he grinned goofily.

It was a good start.

**end of chappie**

**sorry 4 the small chapter guys , I have to do h.w , and I thought something is better than nothing.**

**Anyways review pls.**

**Ps- I really need your opininons on my new story - Wishes on star come true pls go 2 my profile and check out the trailer and tell me if I should continue, thanks u guys are the best.**


	13. What the ?

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

Thanks 4 reviewing guys - **Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX, ZacHeartVanessa , br00kel0veswildfire , casstudies , scr1bbles94 , zacefronrocks274 , xZANESSA4LIFEx , SassyBR , wishing-is-wasting , BaByVanessa093 ,BrazilianPrincess .**

_Who is the greatest underwater spy ?_

_James Pond _

getting on wid the story , don't forget guys review.

**Chapter 11 - What the ?**

After a particularly eventful day , Gabriella collected her files and documents getting ready to leave the office . It was then when she heard footsteps behind her and turned around sharply in panic , she immediately relaxed on seeing Troy .

" You scared me " she said with one hand over her heart.

" Did I really ?" Troy asked with a smile. He was glad she was making a normal conversation and not just talking about files, documents, photoshoots...

" It's not a thing you should be proud of." Gabriella said crossing her arms.

" I feel proud about everything I do to you " he said still smiling . He meant it he loved to envisage different emotions from her , different reactions from her , he felt like he was discovering something each and every time she smiled or turned red with anger.

She blushed a light shade of crimson at his comment and jerked her eyes away from his capturing allure blue gaze.

" So could you drop me somewhere , actually Ryan hasn't come today - " Gabriella said nervously playing with the buckle of her purse.

" Say no more " Troy said grinning " I would gladly drop you anywhere."

She gave him a small smile " Thanks."

" No problem " he said enthusiastically " So shall we go , my lady ?" he said offering his arm.

She smiled again before taking his arm " Of course we may." she said.

Troy smiled again before taking her to his Audi opening the door for her " Here Maam."

She greatfully got into the car.

Troy practically skipped to the driver's seat , glad that she was finally opening up.

Troy clambered in his own seat excitedly revving up the engine.

" What's got you so pumped up ?" Gabriella said eyeing him curiously.

" Nothing nothing " he said calming himself down.

She still eyed him quizzically.

" Nothing " he elongated.

Gabriella shaked her head and smiled lookin out to the view.

" So um what's your power ?" Troy asked while driving.

" Sorry ?" she asked giving him a confusing look.

" You know what is the power of your glasses ?" he asked again.

" Oh that " she said with a bashful look on her face.

" Yeah that." Troy said giving her a look.

" That is um uh 2 " she said " Yeah 2 " she replied again reassuring herself.

Troy grinned apparently knowing she was lying " Positive or negative ?" he asked again.

" Um negative." She replied nervously.

" Right" he said plainly.

" So where to ?" he asked looking at her.

" Oh 3rd street to the left and a right turn , stop near the white building." she instructed .

Troy silently followed her directions and the rest of the ride was filled with a comfortable silence.

When they finally reached the white building Troy's eyes widened at seeing at what it was.

" An orphanage?" Troy asked his blue eyes wide glazed with confusion.

Gabriella merely smiled and got down from the car " Thanks for the ride." she said.

Troy opened his mouth and closed it again , resembling like a fish.

" Do you wanna come in Troy ?" she asked amused at his actions.

Troy didn't reply but just got down quickly from the car , " Sure " he said coming at her side.

She smiled wistfully and walked towards the buliding , Troy followed her silently with a million questions buzzing across his mind.

As they reached the reception , Gabriella looked at the receptionist with questioning eyes.

" Over there " the receptionist pointed at a certain room smiling.

Gabriella gave her a grateful smile and nodded her head.

" Come on Troy." Gabriella said to him , before walking towards the certain room that the receptionist pointed.

" Gabriella where are we going ?" Troy asked his curiosity growing with each and every passing minute.

" You will see." Gabriella said .

As they opened the green wooden door , Troy was greeted with a huge crowd of children all playing , shouting , drawing everything.

" Amanda" Gabriella shouted over all the noise.

Suddenly a girl of about 7 years emerged from the crowd , her head adorning the brown curls bouncing as she ran gleefully stretching her arms.

Gabriella's face lighted up at her sight, she stretched her own arms welcoming her.

" Mommy " she shouted and hugged her tightly .

Troy's heart crashed into a million pieces at hearing the word , he stopped breathing and his head felt dizzy , he grabbed the desk near to him to prevent him self from falling at the impact of that 5 letter word...

**end of chappie**

**cliffy cliffy cliiifffyyy**

**Shocked! Aren't you ? ;-)**

**review to tell me how much shocked u r . Hehe.**


	14. Clearing the fog

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

YAY , I reached 100 reviews which would obviously be impossible had it been 4 u guys , thanks 4 your encouraging and lovely (not 2 mention funny) reviews , here's the story.

Thanks 4 reviewing guys - **Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX, ZacHeartVanessa , br00kel0veswildfire , casstudies , scr1bbles94 , zacefronrocks274 , xZANESSA4LIFEx , SassyBR , wishing-is-wasting , BaByVanessa093 ,BrazilianPrincess,shadowgurlo , kikigirl101 , Fairyvixenmaiden , ImmaHatefulCritic , nothingmuch-47 , xLilAngelX1993X , missx3britty , Karebear-19-2007 , liv3.in.lov. **

**Chapter 12 - Clearing the fog**

" Hey Amanda , how's my little girl doing ?" Gabriella asked tickling her side .

Troy still stood there shell-shocked , not comprehending what was happening around him anymore , he was suddenly brought back to the real world , when Gabriella touched his arm .

" Are you Ok Troy ?" Gabriella asked touching his arm slightly.

" I uh um " he managed to say , with a blank look on his face and a huge lump in his throat " I will just go out and get some water."

Gabriella nodded and gave him a confused look sensing something was troubling him.

As Troy was about to grab the door handle , Amanda clambered onto Troy's leg unabling him to take a step forward.

" Amanda , dont' - " Gabriella began in a stern voice.

Troy cut her off " No it's fine." Troy gently lifted her up and as Amanda felt herself rise she giggled from the excitement.

Troy smiled , and it wasn,t forced even though his heart felt as if a huge bulldozer had passed on it , he could not help but smile at the beautiful girl , whose brown hair bounced excitedly and brown eyes which looked very much like Gabriella's twinkled wonderfully.

" Hey gorgeous " Troy said greeting her and swaying her gently in his strong arms.

" Hi " she said pumped up with enthusiasm.

Gabriella smiled at seeing them so wonderfully interact with each other and also adored Troy more for the fact that he seemed so fatherly about Amanda.

" She is beautiful ", Troy said tickling her sides slightly as she squirmed and giggled in his arms.

Gabriella sighed , " Yeah she is." Gabriella said agreeing with him.

" Just like her mother ." Troy said averting his gaze from hers.

Gabriella noticed that as soon as Troy's said this all colour seemed to be drowned out from his face and his sparkling blue eyes looked dull .

Gabriella sighed again and decided that it was time to tell Troy the truth.

" She is not my daughter Troy." Gabriella said in a low voice.

Troy looked at her straight , his eyes finding his original colour back and his face brightened up like a 100 watt light bulb.

" Really ?" Troy asked over enthusiastically.

" Yeah actually she is my sister." Gabriella said keeping her head down.

Amanda was just bouncing on and off Troy's lap giggling and entertaining her own self not knowing that the two adults were having a very deep and serious conversation about her.

Suddenly a matron came upto Amanda and took her from Troy's lap and Troy felt coldness there where a warm muffled figure lay , the matron offered a smile to Gabriella which she immediately returned " It's her bedtime now." the elderly matron said .

Gabriella smiled again and kissed her cheek " Goodbye darling."

Amanda pouted sticking out her bottom lip " Mommy don't go"

" I am sorry baby but I will have to , but I will bring a chocolate for you tommorow and your favourite strawberries." Gabriella said nuzzling her nose with Amanda's.

" Yay ! " Amanda exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air " And mommy will you bring the blue man too ?" Amanda said pointing one small finger at Troy who laughed at her innocence.

" Why are you saying him blue man ?" Gabriella asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Because he has booful blue eyes " Amanda exclaimed happily " Will you bring him ?"

Gabriella looked at Troy for permission and assumed that he would not have the time to visit an orphage everyday ," I don't think - " Gabriella began but Troy interrupted her.

" Of course , I will come " Troy said planting a kiss on the little girl's face too , but not before whispering in her ear " I promise I will bring a bigger chocolate than mommy."

Amanda squealed and hugged Troy with all his might , Troy quickly obliged and hugged her back.

Gabriella smiled warmly at the sight in front of them.

" Bye baby . Take care." Gabi said hugging her sister.

" Bye " she said by using both the hands to wave at the same time to both of them.

They chuckled together and shared a smile , gazing into each other's eyes.

" Let's go then " Gabriella said walking out of the door.

" Yup " Troy said happily before following her still with questions hovering over his head like a swarm of bees.

Once they reached a car they knew they they had to talk in a comfortable place where they could talk uninterruptedly.

" Hey want to have some ice cream , my place ?" Troy offered with a smile .

" Sure " she said and both of them clambered into the car.

After a short while they reached their destination , and Gabriella gaped at seeing the splurged and spawling house in front of her.

" This is...I ...mean ...wow." she said breathless.

Troy smiled " Yeah I get it , come on let's go " he said walking towards a large doorway while Gabriella followed him , once they entered the building Gabriella's jaw dropped open again at seeing the beautiful large house , the beautiful marble floor, the shing chandelier and all the types of luxury you could imagaine.

" How many families live in here ?" she asked gaping.

Troy chuckled and moved gently towards the fridge opening it and carrying out two flavours - Vanilla and Mango.

" Just my family Gabi but we have enough room so feel free to move in whenever you wish to." he said partially meaning a part of his funny statement.

" Ha ha funny , That's hilarious. " Gabi said sarcastically.

" Isn't it ?" Troy said smirking " So which flavour ?" Troy asked taking out to spotlessly clean glass bowls.

" Vanilla please " Gabriella said before settling herself on one of the kitchen's stools .

" Here you go Ms Boring" Troy said placing her icecream in front of her.

" Thanks " she said placing a spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

" So Amanda's your sister , right ?" Troy inquired placing a small amount of chocolate syrup on his mango ice cream.

" Yeah she is" Gabriella answered looking at her ice cream.

" So what's the thing with calling her your mummy and why is she in an orphanage?"

" Well Troy try a question at a time and Amanda needs a mother 's care , love and affection which we reciprocate to each other." Gabriella said swirling the spoon of her ice cream.

Troy opened his mouth to ask something but was cut off by Gabriella " Troy our mom has never been affectionate towards us , she wanted to become a model but she thought that having kids tore her down " Gabriella sighed before continuing " She was partially right too , dad never wanted her to go into modelling , he regarded it as a deep valley which plunges you deeper and deeper , Mom disagreed and their views started clashing on each and every thing that ever happened , they fight almost frequently now ." she said taking a deep breath.

"Why don't they just split up ?" Troy inquired listening intently to her story.

" They think they are better off that way , they think it would affect me , little did they know I have stopped feeling anymore." Gabriella said bitterly and Troy placed a hand over her hand comforting her.

Gabriella gave him a half hearted smile.

" But why is Amanda in that orphanage?" Troy asked as confusion glazed his features.

Gabriella closed her eyes as if dreading the question " She - she was leukemania."

Troy gasped " You mean blood cancer ?" Troy said his eyes widening.

Gabriella nodded mutely .

Troy felt anger and fear rise inside him " And your mom dosen't care ? She does not give a freakin damn thin as to whatever happens to her daughter ?" Troy yelled his body trembling as panic and anger spread through his veins.

Gabriella sobbed and Troy instantly went and wrapped her arms around her " Oh Gabi "

" She-she is my step mom." Gabriella said " My dad remarried."

Troy just stood there shocked for a moment comprehending how miserable can one's life be at the same time.

" You are a strong girl Gabriella , you will get through all this ." he said while rubbing her back.

She cried harder in his chest.

" I am with you and I promise you I will find you happiness." Troy said meaning each and every word.

**end of chappie**

**leave a review guys **

**I was really pleased at the amount of reviews I got 4 the last chapter , pls make me happy again by reviewing as much , thanks a ton!**

guys if you haven't pls check out the 1st chappie of 'wishes on the stars do come true.and leave a review regarding what u think bout it.

Till then bye bye


	15. Say Ok

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

Thanks 4 your fabulous reviews guys ! I am so glad you are enjoying the story.

**Chapter 13 - Say Ok**

Gabriella woke up with a smile on her face remembering the previous day's event's and yes she promised herself that she would keep the promise which she had made to Troy . Troy his name immediately brought a smile upon her face , everything about him was special , the way he was so carefree , the way he always smiled , the way his blue eyes shone , the way he handled Amanda...

She smiled again , remembering the care and concern he bestowed upon Amanda , it was almost fatherly . She sighed and got out from her bed , making her way through the shower grabbing her formal attire , she hurriedly made her way downstairs bolting out of the door avoiding her mother's gaze , she was strolling past the street when Ryan pulled up-

" Hey " she greeted cheerfully getting in Ryan's car.

Ryan quirked an eyebrow and looked at her with an amused expression on his face " Someone's happy today ?"

" Yup so what ?" Gabriella said giving him a _smile._

Ryan's blue eyes widened in surprise " Gabs are you fine ? Are you on drugs ? Have you started drinking - " he asked with a panicked voice.

" Ryan " Gabriella said cutting him off " I am fine and in a perfect condition , why are you acting so strange ?"

" Strange ? Strange ? I am the one acting strange " Ryan said dramatically " You are the one acting strange."

" How am I acting strange ?" Gabriella asked in a calm voice looking outside at the view of greens , her face forming a smile at the corner of her mouth.

" See ?See?" Ryan asked hyperly.

" What Ryan ?" Gabriella asked with a huff.

" You - You are smiling ." he said .

" So what's the great deal after it ?" Gabriella asked shrugging her shoulders.

" It is a big deal , you never smiled before - " and then suddenly something clicked in Ryan's head and he paused to think for a moment.

" What ?" Gabriella asked him interrupting his thoughts.

" Troy " he exclaimed loudly causing Gabriella's brown orbs to widen as the size of golf balls.

" What about him ?" Gabriella asked averting her gaze.

" Yeah Troy " Ryan said excitedly " You- you like him." he said jumping up and down.

Gabriella's eyes widened even more if that was possible " I do not "

" Yes you do " Ryan said bouncing happily.

" For god's sake Ryan , I am engaged " she said showing her finger which was bare.

Ryan smirked.

" Why are you- " Gabriella said and looked at her finger and gasped " Oh my god ! I forgot my ring." she exclaimed horrified.

" Yes you did " Ryan said still smirking.

By now they had reached the office , Gabriella quickly slid out of the passenger seat trying to wiggle her way out of the conversation. She quickly started her way towards the entrance -

" Admit it Gabs , you have started loovvingg Troysie." Ryan said following.

" Shut up Ryan." she said quickening her steps. Surely she thought Troy had those mesmerising blue eyes , those perfectly sculpted abs and muscles , that smile to die for , not to mention that casual dressing style , that didn't mean she found him attractive. Right ?

She sighed again as she reached the reception where thankfully Ryan parted ways from her ,

" See you later dream bug ." Ryan stated before walking off .

" Dream bug ?" Gabriella repeated with a frown on her huge rimmed glass face.

She however jerked her thoughts away at the prospect of meeting Troy filled her mind , however she was hugely dissapointed as the recopitionist informed with her fake smile that he had not come.

That news was enough to send Gabriella into an another mode of depression ,where smiling was prohibited against law and where you spoke in a robotic professional voice.

However much to her agitation Gabriella found that she was not able to concentrate on her work , her mind was revving up the possibilities at what could have happened that he had not shown up that day. What if he was sick ? What if he got kidnapped on his way ? What if aliens had claimed him as the most gorgeous boy on planet earth and had kidnapped him ?

She inhaled a deep breath as to calm herself , she was overreacting and she knew it. She collected herself and tried to think of anything except Troy , she tried to find the green paint peeling interesting , it didn't work , she tried to focus on Mr. Blurp who had started dressing up in beach shorts and floral shirts outlining his massive tummy since Troy had announced you could dress casually , that didn't work either , she tried to focus on Ryan's hopeless attempt and his silly antics of wooing the new girl employee , it didn't work , Ugh , nothing seemed to work , her stuck up mind was stuck up in worrying why Troy had not come to the office.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and by evening Gabriella was sure her mind was ready to crack and she could basically write a whole book whose title would be ' 100 possibilities why Troy Bolton missed a day of office.' She also felt something else her worrying was slowly being replaced by anger , why did he have to be stubborn ? couldn't he just give a call ? how dare he make her feel this way , like a fish without a water , like pizza without cheese , like a -

As if all prayers were answered her thoughts was disrupted by the ringing of her cell phone , Gabriella angrily pulled out her phone and her eyes widened at seeing the caller-id of the person , the person who she expected the least to call was calling , it was Troy.

She picked up her phone ready to fire him with questions " Troy where the hell are you ? Why didn't you come to office today ? There was such a huge amount of paperwork today and - " Gabriella was cut as Troy spoke.

" Gabi " he said in a deep and hollow voice , which sounded as if all the happiness had sucked out of it.

" What's wrong Troy ?" she asked in a careful whisper apparently shocked at the tone of his voice.

" Can you come ?" he asked in a grave voice.

" S-Sure " she answered getting worried more and more each second " Where are you ?" she asked.

" St . Marks hospital (made up ) " he said in his sad voice.

" What ? " Gabriella shrieked from the other side of the phone " What happened to you ? Are you ok ? Did you get hurt ?" she rambled.

" No no Gabi , I am fine , Just you come " he finished his sentence gravefully.

" I am on my way." Gabriella said stopping a nearby cab and flipping her phone shut.

xxx

It was nearly nightime now , as Gabriella pulled in front of the hospital giving the angry cab driver his money which was due to Gabriella's consistent whining of how slow he drove the car , she huriedly walked over to the hospital as fast as her legs could carry.

Once inside she hurried over to the reception " Mr. Bolton ?" she asked frantically.

" Are you a relative ?" the receptionist asked lowering her half moon spectacles.

Gabriella scowled at the irrelavant question " Yeah I am his wife." she growled at the receptionist.

" Room 215 " she said with the same look on her face.

That was all she needed to hear before going briskly through the long corridor , her brown eyes carefully scanning the door of each room, finally she reached her destination ,

215

As she began walking towards the room , she noticed a huddled figure sitting next to the room on the bench , she gulped , surely he would not be the person she was finding.

Hoping she was incorrect , she sucked a deep breath and said in almost a tremble " T-Troy ?" she stuttered , the figure looked up and Gabriella gasped inwardly.

It was indeed Troy , but if his voice seemed hollow and sad his state was worst , his blue eyes had drained off all the colour , his skin looked pale and his eyes were watery and bloodshot red .

" Gabi ?" he said in the same hollow voice although the voice sounded even more pained now , trying desperately to crack a small smile but he failed miserably.

" Oh god Troy , What happened ?" she asked rushing him in her arms.

And now what happened next shocked her , he started crying , Troy Bolton was actually _crying._ She hushed him rubbing his back continously.

" What happened ?" she asked with concern dripping from her voice.

" My my mom " he managed to say between sobs " she go-got into an accident " he said his head still buried in the crook of her neck.

Gabriella listened with stillness as she continued to soothe him , wishing to god that all his worries would come to her.

Suddenly the doctor came out of the room , causing Troy and Gabriella to instantly spring to their feet -

" How is she doctor ?" Troy asked his voice full of hope and fear.

" I am sorry to say Mr Bolton , your mother has lost a lot of blood , and her blood group is very rare. " the doctor said adjusting his spectacles.

" I can give whatever amount of money is required ." Troy said desperately almost in a pleading voice.

" Its not a matter of money , sir " the doctor continued " The blood group she acquires is very hard to find , and if we don't find a donor in the next 12 hours then.." he trialed off.

" Then what ?" Troy asked his blue eyes burning.

The doctor remained silent with his head bent.

" Answer me god damn it " Troy yelled grabbing the doctor's collar.

" Calm down Troy " Gabriella said keeping a hand on his bicep.

Her touch seemed to melt Troy and he left the doctor to breathe immediately.

" Please tell me ." Troy said in a calmer voice.

" Then she can slip into coma." the doctor said with a dejected look on his face.

Troy backed away and stagerred and Gabi held him just in time so he would not fall.

His face was emotionless and it scared Gabriella to death to see him like this.

" Doctor , can nothing be done ?" Gabriella asked still supporting Troy.

" We are trying our best , but we cant promise anything. If we find a donor then the situation will be controlled otherwise ." he said.

Gabriella nodded her head reluctantly as if in understanding.

Troy sat there staring at the floor intently , " Troy did you eat something?" she asked with care in voice noticing his pale face.

He did not respond , nor bothered to look up.

She took that was a clue and extracted a sandwich out of her purse , " Here " she said.

He still didn't look up ,

"Troy" she said " I know you love your mother , but you can't stop living , she will get well."

Troy finally locked eyes with the brunette whose eyes were glistening with concern.

" Gabi " he said in a soft murmur " I don't want to lose her." he said his voice cracking.

" Hey " she said engulfing him immediately in a hug" Everything will be fine , everything will be Ok "

" You promise ?" he asked his breath on her neck.

" I promise." she said before digging her face into his neck nuzzling it slightly.

**end of chappie**

**so guys review pls!**

**ps - I **_**have just started a new story ' Key to Sucess' , pls pls check it out and review , its first chapter is up , I really love your reviews and would love to hear your opinions.**_


	16. A talk with mum

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

Hello guys ! how r u doing ? Well 4 once I am not too well as I hav an annoying headache which is getting worse . I apologise if this chapter isn't that good.

Thanks 4 your reviews 4 the previous chapter , also special thanks to **Nicole **for the minute details of the idea.

This chapter is dedicated **to nothingmuch-47** 4 your long lovely review 4 been looking 4 u and my boss , hope u read KTS too. Thanks.

Also thanks to the others who reviewed thanks to –

**Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX, ZacHeartVanessa , br00kel0veswildfire , casstudies , scr1bbles94 , zacefronrocks274 , hsmfan.x , zanessakaren , colapola114 , gabbylynn93 , SassyBR , .HAyLLiX. , liv3.in.lov3 , xZANESSA4LIFEx , I-fizz , Blackrose990 , Karebear-19-2007 , pippo princess , shadowgurlo , Fairyvixenmaiden , BabyVanessa093 , missx3britty , wishing-is-wasting.**

_**I **__included some of the ppl of last 2 chaps to cause I really really am grateful to you guys cause u review , thank u dear reviewers , I hope I keep up 2 your expectations._

**Chapter 14 – A talk **

Before Troy knew it he had fallen asleep in Gabriella's lap crying , sobbing and whimpering almost terrified at the thought of losing his mother or of the possibility of her's in slipping into coma.

Gabriella felt her heart tear to see Troy in such a state , she was not accustomed to see him like this , she could clearly see the amount of love Troy possessed for his mother , it was evident through his reaction . She felt a strange sense of gratitude towards him as he had considered calling her in this dire hard need of time , even though she had always been like a closed book to him ,

She gently caressed his smooth hair affectionately as he breathed evenly and his sobs subsided , carefully she removed her lap from under his head and placed a pillow there , as if on instinct she bent and gently kissed his forehead.

She hated to see him like this and she would clearly do something about it….

Xxx

Morning rose , and Troy squinted his eyes as the blazing sun hit his eyes and he heard shuffling footsteps , he bolted upright and blinked to adjust his vision registering where he was.

" Gabriella " he called softly thinking where she had gone.

He noticed the hospital clock which read 10 Am , his eyes widened.

" Mom " he yelled and darted off to her room , his hands trembled as he turned the door knob fearing what he might find.

As his eyes scanned the room feat coursed through his entire body as he found just a few white ruffled sheets there , the doctor entered.

" Mr Bolton , you should not be here." He said in an emotionless voice.

" My mom…where ..she " Troy managed to choke out as his eyes welled up with tears.

" Well she " the doctor started.

" Please tell me she is Ok " Troy pleaded in almost a whisper.

The doctor felt amazed at the care and concern evident in his voice " Follow me " he said simply while turning around.

Troy went with him through the long corridor and saw that they were entering the general ward , he matched the doctor's footsteps with his own quickening them , Once they were inside Troy saw his mother's serene face smiling wistfully at him.

" Mom " Troy yelled out happily before reaching over and engulfing her in a warm embrace " I am so glad you are Ok " he said whimpering on her shoulder.

" Hey big boys don't cry." Lucille Bolton , his mother said caressing his head.

" I was terrified of losing you ." Troy said pulling back from the hug.

" I am here now." His mother said him caressing his face with her motherly affections.

Troy smiled at seeing her well , " How are you feeling now , Mum ?" he asked with concern.

" I am feeling well specially after meeting …" his mother could not complete the sentence as the doctor interrupted them .

" Hello Mr. Bolton your mother is fine now , she has just got some weakness but we will discharge her from the hospital in two days." The doctor said happily.

" That's great , thank you so much doctor. " Troy said flashing him his famous smile " Oh , I almost forgot , who is the donor ? I want to thank the person ." Troy said feeling immense amount of gratefulness for the person.

The doctor laughed before saying " Oh your wife donated the blood , apparently she had that rare blood group- " the doctor said coolly.

" What ?" the mother and daughter yelled in unison not taking in the words they had just heard.

" What happened ?" the doctor asked amusedly at seeing their confused expressions.

" You just said.." Troy said.

" Wife " his mother completed just as shocked.

" So what's wrong in that ?" the doctor replied casually.

Lucille raised an eyebrow in Troy's direction demanding a suitable explanation and Troy laughed nervously.

" I am sure there was been some misunderstanding ." Troy said sweetly.

" No sir absolutely not." The doctor replied firmly.

" Could I uh know my wife's name ?" Troy asked foolishly.

The doctor raised his eyebrow 's not quite comprehending the fact that a man could forget his wife's name.

" I am a very forgetful person ." Troy added lamely.

" Well uh that's amusing , her name is Gabriella ." the doctor said looking at his clipboard.

" Gabriella ?" Troy questioned again not quite comprehending the fact , Gabriella Bolton , it sounded so right , wait it means that…

" She donated blood for my mother ? The girl who was with me last night ?" Troy queried his eyes wide.

" Yes sir , the same one . She donated three bottles which helped in your mother's survival." The doctor said.

Troy blinked dumb foundedly " So much blood." He shouted making his mother and the doctor laugh at his terrified expression.

The doctor chuckled once more before going " Good luck." He said before going off.

" I met the girl ." Lucille said happily " But I didn't know she was your- " Troy cut her off immediately.

" No no Mom , she is just my personal secretary ." Troy said rubbing his neck nervously.

" And you don't like her more than a friend should. Right ?" her mother asked tauntingly wiggling her eyebrows.

Troy blushed " No I don't " he mumbled.

" Oh my son is in love." His mother sighed looking at the look on Troy's face.

He blushed a deeper shade of crimson at that comment " Ugh. Fine , mom you got me , I really feel like ..like I love her."

" I am so happy for you " his mother said grinning " She is a sweet girl though not so pretty.."

Troy cut her " Mom she may not be pretty but she is beautiful " Troy said and his mom smiled and looked at the dreamy look on his face " Mom she is special in every way , and you should see her eyes , deep brown like a surge of emotions ." Troy said while reminding of the first time he saw her without glasses.

" I see you love her ." his mom smiled widely at him.

" I do " he said simply.

" Son you should be going to your office , apparently Gabriella will be waiting for you." His mother said suggestively.

" Mom , I don't want to leave your side. " Troy said with concern.

" Don't worry Troy , I am fine now , you can call me to check up on my health. " she said.

Troy got up and placed a kiss on her cheek " Call me if you need anything " he said .

" I will , bye ." his mother said ruffling his hair.

" Bye mom , Take care" he said while smiling at her once more and going through the door.

Xxx

Troy walked towards his office door cheerfully practically skipping the entire way , he entered the office and cheerfully greeted everyone.

" Suzy , kindly send Gabriella to my cabin." He said .

" Right sir." She said melting at his grin.

Troy went and settled in his office humming an unknown tune.

As he heard a knock on the door , he got up from his chair ,

" Come in " he said , waiting eagerly for Gabriella's entry.

As Gabriella entered the room , he failed to notice two photographers and one of their clients following her , he just hopped the way hugging Gabriella eagerly failing to notice the amused looks they were receiving.

" Gabi " he said happily , his blue eyes shining , before picking her up and twirling her around in a circle emitting giggles from her " Thank you Thank you Thank you so much." He said still swirling her around.

" Troy…Troy.." she said between giggles , he finally placed her down beaming at her.

" What ? " he asked still grinning widely at her.

Gabriella was forced to smile matching his expression , she suddenly got lost in those pools of blue which were entrancing her without her knowledge.

" Uh..miss " the client spoke breaking their gaze.

Both of them snapped out of their gaze and whipped their heads , both blushing at the fact that they had seen them in their moment.

" Oh yeah " Gabriella said turning her attention back to them " These are our two photographers , Jason and Kelsi and this is our client , Mr Pierce." She introduced .

" Hi ,I am Troy " Troy said happily greeting them with handshakes.

" Please take a seat , I will just show you are plan ." he said extending his hand towards the seats.

They went ahead and as Gabriella was about to follow them , he gently grabbed her by her arm and whispered in her ear , making her breath hitch as he spoke " We are going to dinner tonight as a token of my thanks , alright wifey ?" he asked grinning ,she nodded her head shyly.

And they followed the others to give the presentation….

**End of chappie**

**Hope u liked it guys , pls review and tell me if u did.**

**Also I would feel really obliged if u read my story key to success and review**

The **first chapter , thanks , love 2 hear from u guys.**

**Bye bye**


	17. A visit

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

Guys pls pls read my new story **Key to Success **too , your reviews r really encouraging and helpful for me to continue , so pls just take a moment and read the story , tell me if it isn't good , I will definitely try to improve it 

Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed 4 the last chapter - **Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX, ZacHeartVanessa , br00kel0veswildfire , casstudies , scr1bbles94 , zacefronrocks274 , zanessakaren , SassyBR , .HAyLLiX. , liv3.in.lov3 , xZANESSA4LIFEx , shadowgurlo , , BabyVanessa093 , missx3britty,smartgirl231814.**

Chapter 15 – ** A visit**

Troy smiled as his body hit the shower , the warm water glistening over his well defined body. He gently weaved his hand through his hair massaging his head while applying the shampoo. His thoughts drifted towards Gabi , he was glad she was opening up to him , he was glad that they were on better talking terms , and their interaction and friendship grew with each passing day.

It was a weekend today and Gabriella was coming to visit him and his mother along with Amanda , as he stepped out of the shower , he grabbed a casual blue shirt along with jeans , he didn't know why but he was feeling a strange kind of nervousness that a teenager feels while going on a first day .

'Chill Troy its only her ' he told himself over and over again but he nearly jumped as he heard the bell ring.

" I will get it " his mother announced from beneath the stairs.

Troy tried to straighten his clothes and hastily arranged his hair before climbing down the stairs.

As he went down Amanda flew to him hugging him tightly " Blue boy " she said.

Troy chuckled and hugged her back " Hey princess."

Gabriella and Lucille smiled at the sight in front of that.

" I missed you , why didn't you come back ?" she said pouting stucking her lower lip out.

" Hey " Troy said " I am sorry." He said holding his ears " Forgive me "

" On one condition." She said grinning devilishly.

" Anything princess." Troy said still holding his ears.

" You have to do sit ups 15 times." She said her arms crossed.

Before they knew what was happening Troy was really doing sit ups and Lucille and Gabriella were laughing at Troy's state , while Amanda was counting.

" Well done Amanda you have gotten Troy to do the thing I have not succeeded in doing for 24 years." Lucille said still laughing.

" Ha ha funny mom." Troy said sarcastically crossing his hands .

Gabriella was still giggling incessantly clutching her side.

Troy 's face was instantly adorning a grin at seeing her laughter but he suppressed it by saying " Laugh all you want at my misery." He said pretending to be angry.

" And Amanda you are mean , now I wont make chocolate cake for you." Troy said still mocking anger.

" You made chocolate cake for me ?" Amanda asked her eyes shining.

" Yup " Troy said proudly " But I wont give it to you now ."

" Pls pls I am sorry sorry sorry ." she said giving him puppy eyes and pouting.

Troy obviously gave in " Alright alright " he said while shooting her a smile " Come with me ." he said lifting her up.

" Hey Troy " Lucille said " Why don't you hand Amanda to me , you could stay here ." she suggested looking at Gabriella from the corner of her eye.

" Ok Mom " Troy said beaming at her and gently handling Amanda in his mother's arms.

" Bye mommy I will be back." Amanda yelled from Lucille's shoulder.

" Bye sweety." Gabriella said waving her hand.

Once they went away Troy took a deep breath before asking –

" Hey want to go out for a stroll." He asked shoving his hands in jeans pockets.

" Sure " she said smiling at him.

Once outside Gabriella awed at the beautiful groves , there were a wide range of flowers of all types , the grass was laid out perfectly as soft as a carpet.

" Wow " she said basking in the view.

" Lets sit here ." Troy said smiling and sitting on the bench and Gabriella followed.

" So you are good at doing sit ups " she said giggling.

He smiled and took her hand gently , she did not pull away but interwined her fingers with his own and smiling at the fact that their hands fit perfectly together just like a puzzle.

" Gabi can I ask you something ?" he asked in a soft voice indicating he was apparently serious.

" You can ask me anything Troy , you know that." She answered in the same soft voice.

" Well how is Amanda's treatment going ?" he asked with his voice lacing with concern.

She sighed before answering " The doctors are saying they will have to shift her to another country " he nodded her head asking her to continue " they have special medications there for her , her treatment will be complete there."

" There is no danger is there ?" Troy asked now drawing invisible circles on her hand with his thumb.

" There is always a risk." She said her voice quivering , he gently squeezed her hand in reassurance.

She smiled , " She will be fine." Gabi said reassuring both him and herself.

" I can help if you want , you know ." Troy said his eyes locking with hers.

" No no there is really no need." She said now moving her hands away and looking at the view.

" Oh ok but if you need anything , I will always be there for you." Troy said meaning every word.

" Thanks Troy." She said smiling at him.

Troy smiled " So how is your fiancé ?" he asked .

" Huh ?" Gabriella asked confused Troy generally never brought him up.

" How is Mark ?" Troy asked again staring intently at her.

" Oh he he is fine " Gabriella said twirling her ring nervously on her finger.

Troy nodded his head and silence fell between the two for the next few minutes.

Suddenly Gabriella got up " Hey whats there ?" she said pointing to an old wooden door.

" Troy got up following her gaze " Oh that's just an old room" he said looking at Gabriella " You wanna go there ?" he asked.

She nodded her head readily.

Troy again took her hand interwining his fingers with hers which caused a smile to erupt into both of their faces " Lets go " he said and she followed giggling.

Once Troy opened the door they were greeted with lots of old furniture , artefacts , photographs and more ancient things ranging fronm cutlery to old clothes.

" Wow I don't even remember the last time I came here ." Troy said walking further into the dim lit room.

" Yeah it seems like it ." Gabriella said , suddenly she spotted a dust covered album , carefully dodging past the webs she went and opened the album.

As she opened it , a smile lit up her face instantly at what she saw.

Troy followed her curiously " What are you looking at Gabi ?" he asked coming behind her.

" Your childhood photographs." She said smiling.

Troy smiled at seeing his own photos and Gabriella had a huge grin on her face.

Suddenly as she saw a 10 year old Troy in water splashing water happily , she giggled.

" You were so cute." She commented still looking at the photos.

Troy's blue eyes averted from the photographs looking at her and raising an eyebrow " Were ?" he asked.

Gabriella tilted her head to look at him , instantly being mesmerised by his blue shining orbs staring right through her glasses " Were " she repaeated.

" You mean I am not cute now." Troy said moving his face closer to hers.

" Well " she said moving her own face closer before pushing him back " No " she said.

But as Troy stagerred back he tripped over something causing him to lose his balance and fall straight on Gabriella on the well carpeted floor landing in a heap of clothes.

There faces were inches apart , Troy was on top of Gabriella totally pressed against her body but not crushing her completely under his weight.

Troy gently raised his hand and removed her glasses , gazing into her brown orbs lovingly , he bent down and gently kissed her eyelids as she closed them appreciating the beauty of her eyes.She closed her eyes at touch wanting to feel the feeling of being loved forever.

He genltly nuzzled his nose with hers " Hey " he said breathless.

" Hey " she repeated lost in his blue eyes.

They gently leaned in until they were so close that they could feel each others hot breaths on the others lips , as they were about to close the gap…

" Mommy " Amanda yelled opening the doorway.

At hearing her voice both of them instantly sprang up , and Gabriella immediately put on her glasses.

" Hey sweety what are you doing here ?" Gabriella asked moving towards her daughter.

" I was playing hide and seek." She said innocently.

" Well you found us." Troy said half joking half agitated .

" Come on , we have to go for dinner ." Troy said picking Amanda up.

Gabriella nodded and followed still dazed by the situation.

Dinner went by as planned , everyone ate happily and talked about daily life and joked around , however in the back of Troy and Gabriella's mind the moment they had was replaying again and again in their minds , each wanting nothing else but for that one moment to be complete.

**End of chappie**

**Hope u guys review**

**Pls read my other stories too**


	18. Late shift

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to hsm except a dvd and a poster

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to hsm except a dvd and a poster.

Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed 4 the last chapter - **Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX, ZacHeartVanessa , br00kel0veswildfire , casstudies , scr1bbles94 , zacefronrocks274 , zanessakaren , SassyBR , .HAyLLiX. , liv3.in.lov3 , xZANESSA4LIFEx , shadowgurlo , , BabyVanessa093 , missx3britty,smartgirl231814, nothingmuch-47 , ****xoxMusicalxox, kittylover529 ,BrazilianPrincess, just me.(**Thanks for your suggestion just me , I ll take care in the future fics I promise)

This chapter is dedicated to _**xoxMusicalxox **_as I am so thankful you reviewed each of my chapters , this one is for you thanks for the encouragement hope you like the chapter and pls update Humumuku.. soon , I really really want to know what will happen next. I loved your reviews.

**Chapter 16- Late shift**

Troy watched Gabriella intently as she typed furiously at the laptop , her eyes focussed on the screen , occasionally darting glances at the new model designs for the cover magazine. Today was just like an another day in the magazine establishment except for the fact that there was a whole new plan being launched tomorrow for which everyone was working hard , they all wanted the plan to succeed and everyone had put in their full effort in assuring so. Therefore the plan had come out very successfully and everyone had gone home satisfied and pleased with themselves , well everyone except Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.

" Don't want to go home today ?" Troy asked with a raised eyebrow smirking.

She looked up in his crystal blues and turned her attention to him " Who wants to go home." She said turning her attention back to the folder in front of her going through it the fifth time.

Troy sighed , he knew she really despised going to her home , over the past few months of knowing her , he had acknowledged the fact that her home was not a happy place all in all.

He turned her attention back to her again , her chocolaty brown eyes darting sharply in different directions , the few hair which fell out of her perfect tight bun apparently happy to be let loose , he didn't know what was happening to him at that precise moment , he surely had noticed that Gabriella had stunning features but never had he seen them so intricately.

" Troy " Gabriella said bringing him out of his daze of thoughts " I need your signature here." She said shoving a stack of paper in his hand.

Troy nodded hesitantly still dazed and took the pen she was offering , as his hand touched hers momentarily Troy felt a surge of spark rippling through his body due to which he shook involuntarily.

" You Ok ?" Gabriella inquired looking at his hand which was trembling.

Troy quickly composed himself and signed the papers avoiding her question.

" Troy " she tried again not getting any response from him.

" Please download the photographs Gabriella." He replied in a professional voice , which she didn't recognise as his own , the simple sentence stung her like a thousand knives , first off he had never had such a cold demeanour towards her and secondly he had called her by her full name.

He abruptly got up from her chair and came to the window , opening it letting the wind clear his mind , Gabriella looked at him with questioning eyes but decided to do the work first least he may get more angry , and then confront him .

Troy turned his gaze back to Gabriella her lips looking soft and plump and fairly inviting , he noticed her eyes had turned a little watery if he was not wrong and her hands worked at a tremendous speed , that ring , it reminded him of how she was not his , how she was taken , yet he could not stop the wave of emotions through him and worse , to his dismay , those feelings seemed to be growing with each passing second , he turned his head back to look at the outside view trying to find that sparkle in those wonderful views glistening like jewels , however he knew the real sparkle lay inside , in Gabriella's eyes.

He suddenly felt a small weight on his left shoulder , realising that it was Gabriella's hand he quickly shook it away , this obviously hurt her beyond extent.

" What is wrong Troy ?" she asked gently , her brown eyes getting moistened.

" Nothing " he replied plainly with his back still to her.

" Look at me Troy ." she demanded.

" Why ?" he said turning sharply towards her startling her so she took a few steps back.

" Wh- What's wrong with you ?" she asked holding on to the railing rod fear gripping her.

Troy snorted , " Why don't you like my behaviour ? Or is it foreign to you ?" he demanded.

" What are you talking about ?" she asked confusion etched over her face.

" You know Gabriella you will not understand , just forget it." He said turning away.

Gabriella felt anger rise in her , she shoved his hand making him forcefully look at him " Explain me Troy , I want to understand ." she said matching his tone of voice.

As his eyes connected with hers , his glare melted and his eyes turned soft along with the features of his face , he gently clasped a hand to her cheek at which she closed her eyes at his loving touch " You wont understand." He repeated softly this time.

" What would I not understand ?" she opened her eyes looking pleadingly at him .

He caressed her face gently using his other hand to remove her glasses , Troy inched his face closer to hers " My feelings " he replied kissing her cheek tenderly " For you " he said trailing his lips to kiss at her jawline.

Gabriella remained silent and simply closed her eyes in pleasure wanting to feel his lips against her skin , he gently kissed over her face and his one hand travelled at the back of her head gently opening the clip and letting her dark curls fall , he continued peppering kisses on her jawline , he pulled away still weaving his hands through her dark ebony curls , he took in her view in front of him her brown curls loose , her eyes closed and her lips quivering.

" Beautiful " he said breathless and he gently took her waist bringing her closer to him and kissing her hair , wanting to get lost on those rich brown curls forever , his other hand trailed ever so gently on her neck massaging it gently , what happened next amused Troy greatly as he was touching her neck , the mole came out , at which he smiled , she was beautiful beyond his imagination.

He gently absorbed her strikingly beautiful face once more before colliding his lips with hers , she hesitatingly started to kiss back , Troy wound his hands around her waist bringing her closer than ever while still kissing her lips tenderly , each of them feeling ecstatic as their lips glided against each other kissing with love, care , passion and hunger in one kiss. Troy gently rubbed her back still into the kiss while Gabriella kissed him back with equal passion yet her hands hanging around her helplessly , restricting herself.

As Troy pulled back with her still in his embrace, both of them breathing heavily from the kiss , Gabriella still had her eyes closed.

" Look at me Gabi ." he said in a whisper.

She slowly opened her eyes looking teary eyed , Troy gently clasped her face in his hands " Hey what's wrong ?" he said planting soft kisses on her lips.

" Troy…This ..is …wrong ." she said taking sharp intakes of breath averting her gaze from him.

Troy closed the gap between their lips again kissing her with all the passion and she kissed back , after pulling back , he said breathily " Say that again."

Gabriella pulled back from his embrace pushing him backwards " I can't , I have to go." She said picking her purse up hastily and recovering her glasses and clip from the floor .

As she was about to go , Troy stopped her by holding her wrist " Tell me you didn't feel anything in that kiss."

She squirmed her hand trying to free herself from his firm grip " Let me go " she said .

" Tell me you didn't feel anything Gabriella." He demanded again.

" I didn't feel anything ." she lied still attempting to pull her hand away.

Troy pulled her by her wrist forcing her to face him , she tried to pull back again " Look at me in the eye and say that you didn't feel anything." He said bringing his face dangerously close to hers.

Gabriella gulped under his intense blue stare , before she knew it she delivered a small kiss on his lips and pulled away immediately " I felt sparks." She said before running away leaving a stunned Troy looking at her.

When she was out of the view , Troy smiled a wide grin before pumping his fist up in the air " No one can separate me from you Gabriella." He said happily to himself " Not even you"

**End of chappie**

**Kindly review , they make my day.**


	19. Guard

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to hsm except a dvd and a poster

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to hsm except a dvd and a poster.

_Hey guys the new chapter __**of Wishes**__**on the stars do come true**__ is up pls give it a reading and let me know your thoughts about it. Plsplspls_

Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed 4 the last chapter - **Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX, ZacHeartVanessa , br00kel0veswildfire , casstudies , scr1bbles94 , zanessakaren , SassyBR , .HAyLLiX. , liv3.in.lov3 , xZANESSA4LIFEx , shadowgurlo , , BabyVanessa093 , missx3britty,smartgirl231814, nothingmuch-47 , ****xoxMusicalxox, kittylover529 ,BrazilianPrincess, Fairyvixenmaiden ,dramagirl237, gabbylynn93, heyhiyahowyadoin , siriuslover4567 , Barnsy , AniimeChiick , kikigirl101 , Blackrose990.**

**Chapter 17 – Guard **

Gabriella entered Troy's cabin hesitantly and fearfully the next day , to find he wasn't there. She sighed deeply and touched her lips the feeling of his lips still hadn't left her lips still , she was still in a daze as to what had happened yesterday , she still couldn't register how Troy had grown to like her let alone get attracted to her , how had he suceedingly brought her out of her shell without even letting her know.

She decided to get ready for the meeting to be taking place later that day , as she was was arranging the files she felt a gentle hand on her hip due to which she widened her brown eyes .

" Hey gorgeous ." Troy whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine. Gently his hands left the place of her hips and travelled on her well covered arms rubbing them gently while his other hand rested lightly on her waist.

He gently kissed her neck due to which she turned sharply , her eyes looked helpless under her big rimmed glasses.

" Troy " she said whimpering " Why are you doing this ? " her brown eyes swimming " You know I am engaged and I am going to marry soon and –"

" And do you love him ? " Troy asked caressing her cheek with his thumb gently.

" Wha- " Gabriella asked.

He cut her off again " Do you love the man you are going to marry Gabriella ?" his hands now resting on her waist pulling her closer.

" Troy please .." she said helplessy staring into those blue orbs which had changed a new shade of blue since yesterday.

"Answer me " he said gently rubbing her back .

" I don't know " she said barely above a murmur lowering her eyes to avert her from looking into those intense blue orbs.

He smiled before lifting her chin gently with two fingers forcing her to meet his gaze " Troy I –" she started but was cut off yet again , this time however , with his lips , she started kissing back slowly , but the kiss soon turned passionate with Troy moving his hands at the sides of her body , much to her pleasure , however Gabriella was too scared to make a move and she stood still yet enjoying the feel of his lips against.

As soon as his lips left her lips they reattached with her neck , gently sucking and nibbling on her tender skin , he continued sucking on her neck until he found her sweet spot.

" Tro-Troy you need..to..stop." she said closing her eyes and tilting her neck as to give him better access.

He smirked against her neck before continuing to suck on her neck viciously , " mmm Gabi " he moaned travelling his hands up and down her body.

" Troy.." she whimpered.

He moved his head up again kissing her again and licking her bottom lip to grant access , she continued to kiss him but did not part her lips , by this Troy didn't force her but still continued to savour her lips.

His hands slowly travelled to her tightly buttoned shirt , and he started to open each button gently , as he was working on his way to open her shirt their activities or rather his activities were interjected by a knock on the door.

They quickly pulled away and started adjusting himself , Gabriella quickly adjusted her dress and hair , when Troy saw she had adjusted her self.

He said a " Come in." before muttering something under his breath.

The dark wooden door opened to reveal a very hyper, Sharpay Evans ,

" Hello Troy , I had gone for a business meeting and your rule is so cool , does that mean I can wear pink ?" she asked hyperly.

Troy looked at her amusedly and chuckled " Yes you can wear whatever you are comfortable in."

" Great " she squealed before looking at Gabriella " Gabriella " she said hugging her tightly .

" Sharpay " Gabriella said trying in vain to emit Sharpay and hugged her back.

" Oh I was supposed to tell you , that the meeting is about to start .Hurry up the clients are waiting." Sharpay said .

" And you are telling this after exchanging pleasantries , Come on lets go ." Troy said shaking his head.

Gabriella giggled and collected her files " Lets go "

" Wait did you just laugh." Sharpay said eyeing Gabriella as if she had three heads.

" Um " Gabriella looked down and arranged the files.

Troy walked out of the door " Get used to it Sharpay , Gabi is going to do that a lot more." He said before winking at Gabriella and walking out of the door.

" Ooh Gabi " Sharpay said nudging her side.

" Shut up Sharpay " Gabriella said blushing.

" Oh god now you are blushing! What happened to Gabriella Montez." Sharpay exclaimed over dramatically.

Gabriella shrugged happily before walking out of the door and following Troy.

Xxx

During the presentation Troy intently watched as Gabriella gave the presentation confidently , he watched her big rimmed glasses covering her shining brown orbs , her hair tied in that bun , the most thing that troubled him was that ring resting on her finger.

The conference was a huge success and they had just teamed up with another company , their company was making a steady recovery from loss and their sales had gone up since the new management. Troy trailed his eyes back to Gabriella hearing her sweet voice , and stared longingly at her lips , he just couldn't wait for the conference to get over..

As the last person went outside congratulating Troy and joining the party which was just taking place in their main hall , Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm as she started to go outside and closed the door.

" Troy let me go ." she said biting her lips.

Troy left her arm but Gabriella stood frozen to the spot.

" Go " he simply said leaving her arm.

She turned to look at him , as soon as she did so Troy captured her lips with his own kissing her gently and passionately at the same time slamming her against the wall. Gabriella closed her eyes in pleasure as she felt him come closer to her body. She still hadn't let her guard down , though she wanted to but couldn't…

**End of chappie**

**Review guys!**


	20. Lines crossed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to hsm except a dvd and a poster

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to hsm except a dvd and a poster.

Guys your reviews r amazing and u ppl r slightly impatient 4 this story so here is the next chappie , entry of Mark , I hate him to no extent, anyways enjoy and watch your anger for Mark grow as u read on.

Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed 4 the last chapter - **Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX, ZacHeartVanessa , br00kel0veswildfire , casstudies , scr1bbles94 , zanessakaren , SassyBR , .HAyLLiX. , liv3.in.lov3 , xZANESSA4LIFEx , shadowgurlo , , BabyVanessa093 , missx3britty,smartgirl231814, nothingmuch-47 , ****xoxMusicalxox, kittylover529 ,BrazilianPrincess, Fairyvixenmaiden ,dramagirl237, gabbylynn93, AniimeChiick , kikigirl101 , Blackrose990, Karebear-19-2007 , TheOneandOnlyCarlyK , AimeeLoisaMai-x , I-fizz.**

Chapter 18 – **Lines crossed**

Gabriella climbed down the stairs , her day was passing rather uneventfully and to her annoyance it was a Sunday , now most of the population would be happy if it was a Sunday , but Gabriella wasn't happy Sunday meant to her no office , no office means no Troy , no Troy means no kisses , no loving touches. She sighed thinking of him , she was broken out of her thoughts as her mother put the plate in front of her , there was a perfect breakfast with eggs and bacon and a juice. Gabriella scrunched up her eyebrow , something was definitely up.

She looked at her mother who was smiling widely at her " Eat dear" she said sweetly before returning back to the counter humming to herself.

Gabriella pushed the plate away " Mom " she began " Can I talk to you about something ?" she asked hesitatingly .

" Be fast Gabriella , Mark is going to come over soon and he should find his breakfast hot and oh my , you are not even dressed properly , wear a decent-" Mrs. Montez ranted on.

" Mom " Gabriella said slamming the table with her hands and getting up " I thought Mark was not coming for another month , he had his business trip."

" Yes dear he did but he took out a little time for you ." her mother said sweetly.

" I don't want to meet him ." Gabriella stated.

" Why ?" her mother asked tilting her head to look at her.

" Because " Gabriella took a deep breath before continuing " He dosent treat me well."

" Nonsense Gabriella , he is a lovely boy ." her mother said ignoring her remark.

" No he is not." Gabriella yelled.

" Don't you use that tone with me." Her mother hissed.

" I don't want to marry him , I don't want him in my future , I hate him " Gabriella yelled letting all her bottled up feelings out.

"Shut up " her mother yelled slapping her across the face " You will have to marry him , he is your soulmate." Her mother blared.

" No he is not , just because you found him for me and just because he is rich , dosent mean I will let him ruin my entire life ." Gabriella shrieked.

" You better do what I say." She said glaring angrily at her.

" No I wont , I will make my life's deision's myself and don't you dare talk to me like that , you witch , I accepted you as a mother , and you should be glad I am still on talking terms with you after what you did to Amanda " She spat at her face watching as her face turned white at the mention of Amanda's name.

" You- you still see that girl ?" she said shell shocked.

" Yes I do , she is my sister and the only reason I was marrying Mark was because he was paying for Amanda's treatment but now I have the hope and faith I need, I can bear the cost of her treatment ." Gabriella said fuming.

" I am going out." Gabriella said grabbing her purse , as soon as she walked towards the door , it swung open revealing none other than Mark with his creepy grin.

" Hey wife !" he said smirking.

Gabriella snorted before trying to walk out of the door. By which he grabbed her arm.

" Let me go " she said yanking her arm out of his grasp.

He held her arm tightly squeezing it making her squirm , " Oh someone is getting overconfident , is it ?"

" No no Mark dear , Gabriella just has her head mixed up." Mrs. Montez said her voice resuming its faked sweetness.

Gabriella gave her a look and then finally yanked her arm again bolting out of the door haughtily.

" Wait Gabi , where is your ring ?" Mark said following Gabriella who was increasing her pace as ahe hurried away.

" Its Gabriella and for your second question your ring is in the bin." Gabriella answered still walking.

" What " Mark said finally stopping her in her tracks by coming to a halt in front of her.

" You heard me." Gabriella said.

" How dare you " Mark said grabbing her hair and pulling it by force , Gabriella did not flinch she did not want to feel powerless instead she matched her glare with his green ones.

" I dare " she said stomping on his foot making a cry emit from him , due to which she whimpered.

" Bitch " he said grabbing her.

"Mark let me go " she said trying her best to push him away but he was too stronger.

" No It is time I showed you who is in power." He snarled before dragging her off to his car , she tried her best to break free but he held tightly to her.

" Leave me right now " she said punching him to which he merely laughed humourlessly.

But he successfully dragged her to his nearby car and zoomed off to a nearby hotel before dragging her forcefully out of the car.

" Mark " she yelled , he immediately silenced her taking a gun out making her eyes go wide in fear.

"Y-You have a-a gun." She stuttered in a small voice backing away immediately.

He smirked seeing her losing all her pride and hissed in a dangerous voice " Don't move and do as I say , you are about to learn a lesson for your rude behaviour. Now move ." he ordered.

She hurriedly followed him through a lobby and into the lift , before walking in a long corridor .

" Enter in this room " he ordered her again pointing at the door. Gabriella nodded timidly at the sight of the gun.

Once inside Mark slammed the door shut " Its about time I showed you who is in control "

" I-I am sorry " Gabriella said stagerring back as fear consumed her entire body seeing the dark glint in his green eyes.

" No no it's too late now , Ms Montez " he said in a dangerous voice before removing the buckle of his belt.

" Wha-what are you doing ?" she said backing away before she knew she fell to the bed.

" You are ought to know soon." He said twirling his belt in his hand.

" No please no " she squeaked as she realised what he was about to do.

" Yes " he said his eyes gleaming in happiness.

Gabriella closed her eyes as she heard the gently woosh of the rising belt before closing her eyes as it came lashing down on her body emitting a blood curdling scream from her at the impact. He kicked and punched on her stomach , Gabriella tried to fight back but her entire body was too sore and as he continuously slapped her and laughed menancingly. She cried and whimpered , trying her best to run away but her screams were almost drowned as his devious laughter filled the air.

After two hours of the torcher Mark grabbed her again by her hair " So will you talk in a raised voice in front of me ?" he hissed at her.

She shook her head fearfully fresh tears still cascading down her cheeks.

" Good " he snarled " Who is your fiancé ?" he asked menacingly.

"Y-You " she whimpered.

He laughed again viciously and kissed her forcefully on her lips plunging his tongue in her mouth forcefully , she whimpered into the kiss.

" I love you" he said still smirking and pulled her hair back to make her scream again.

" I-I love you too " she said while crying.

He smiled satisfied by her answer and his actions , he grabbed his coat and stalked out of the room without another word.

Gabriella lied on the bed curled in the ball , her tears falling freely , her entire body shaking and trembling from the numerous bruises he had whipped with his belt. She felt helpless and as if the life had been sucked out of her , she still could remember those green wild hungry eyes , his devious smirk , suddenly her phone rang alarming her , she stretched her arm to get the phone and winced in pain.

As she tried to see the caller id through her watery eyes , she cracked a small smile through the corner of her lips , this was Troy Bolton to her even in the worst of times he could achieve the miracle of making her smile .

She pressed the receive button and put her cell phone to her ear , Troy greeted her from the other end –

" Hey Gabi , Missed me? Of course you di-" he stopped midsentenced as he was sure he heard a sob .

" Gabi ?" he said with worry and panic in his voice getting bolt upright from his resting position.

"T-Troy " she whimpered taking in sharp breaths trying to control her crying but it resulted in making her cry even harder.

" Oh god what happened to you ?" he asked already getting his car keys from the drawer and stepping out of his house.

She didn't reply but merely cried and hiccupped .

" Gabi oh god pls don't cry , baby , just tell me where are you ?" he asked getting in his Audi's driver seat.

" I-I am at Hotel Villa (made up) in-in room 221 " she barely managed to stutter.

" I am on my way " he said revving up his car engine and bursting at top speed…

The door of the room opened with a thrash Gabriella backed away a little fearing Mark would have returned but she was a met with a pair of blue eyes brimming with concern-

" Troy " she squeaked and suddenly finding unknown strength got up and ran into his arms.

" Gabi " he said rubbing her back , once they pulled back from their embrace Troy took in her view , her face was cut and her hair looked as if pulled and ruffled badly other than that he could see deep angry red lines starting from her neck , his eyes went wide with worry , anger and concern all at the same time.

She still clung to him tightly grasping him for dear life , she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest , he quietly tried to shush her up before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the bed.

He gently kissed her lips and she felt relief pass through her body , he held her tightly.

" My Gabi " he said his arms wrapped around her " Shush Gabi Please don't."

" T-Troy I cant , I can't " she said whimpering in his arms.

He kissed her again tenderly , she sat there trembling in his arms and murmuring something that Troy couldn't comprehend.

" Don't leave me pls don't leave me." She said tugging on his shirt.

" I wont , I promise " he said before lying in bed with her kissing her hair lightly making her comfortable as he rubbed her sides.

As she breathed evenly , Troy released a huge breath , he looked at the girl slept in his arms and kissed her tenderly  
" I'm sorry " he said " I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you." He said and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

End of chappie

**I just have to say one thing I SO HATE MARK**

**Review guys.**


	21. Work it out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to hsm except a dvd and a poster

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to hsm except a dvd and a poster.

Guys guys the new chapter of **Key to success** is up , pls read it and review..

Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed 4 the last chapter - **Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX, ZacHeartVanessa , br00kel0veswildfire , casstudies , scr1bbles94 , zanessakaren , SassyBR , .HAyLLiX. , liv3.in.lov3 , xZANESSA4LIFEx , shadowgurlo , , BabyVanessa093 , missx3britty,smartgirl231814, nothingmuch-47 , ****xoxMusicalxox, kittylover529 ,BrazilianPrincess, Fairyvixenmaiden ,dramagirl237, gabbylynn93, AniimeChiick , kikigirl101 , Blackrose990, Karebear-19-2007 , TheOneandOnlyCarlyK , AimeeLoisaMai-x , I-fizz,Chocolate-flavoured-whore,fairyvixenmaiden.**

Chapter 19 – **Work this out**

Gabriella opened her eyes as the sunlight floated in through the windows , her body still ached all over but she felt enveloped in a strange kind of comfortness and warmth , she looked around to see Troy's arm securely resting on her waist. Her eyes lighted up as she saw him lying next to her , his eyes still closed and his breath even falling gently on her cheek.

She drank in his features , she wanted to remember this moment as much as possible , just the feel of his arms around her like he was protecting her from the entire world , she breathed in his scent finding it heavenly and snuggled closer to him. She slowly got up and placed a soft kiss on his lips ,

" I wish I could have you Troy " she said to her herself as she watched him sleeping peacefully.

Her fingers slowly and carefully trailed on his face brushing his hair out of his forehead and gently caressing them .

" Troy " she said gently nudging him.

He murmured something in his sleep before pulling her closer to him.

She smiled again and again shaked him a little harder this time " Troy please get up ." she said.

Troy groaned " Mom please " he said pushing the pillow over his head trying to stop any external voice.

Gabriella giggled " Troy I am not your Mother." She said .At hearing her giggle Troy's eyes fluttered open and he soon extracted his head from beneath the pillow before getting straight up.

" Oh sorry " he said getting up and giving her a small smile.

" You are amusing really " she said smiling gently at him.

" Um How are you feeling now Gabi ?" he asked examining her.

Gabriella smiled again , it was one of the many qualities about which she admired Troy , he was extremely caring.

" I am better than before." She replied honestly.

" You want me to get you something ?" he asked her again.

She shaked her head " No I don't "

" Oh ok Gabi " he started trying to approach her cautiously " Can you tell me something ?"

Gabriella watched him and could tell by the tone of his voice the subject he was about to approached , she sighed " Troy I cant tell you who did this to me."

" Please Gabriella " he said holding her hands gently in his own .

She yanked her hands away " I am sorry I cant " she said getting up from the bed which caused her legs to hurt again.

As she was walking out , she noticed Troy still not stirring from his previous position staring intently at the floor.

" Troy ?" she inquired in a questioning voice trying to get his attention.

" Its him , Isn' it ?" he said darkly.

"Wh-What are y-you talking about ?" she asked acting as if she did not have any idea about what he was talking about.

Troy propped himself out of the bed walking in her direction , his eyes turning grey by the minute " You know very well what I am talking about Gabriella "

Gabriella cringed at his tone and at the fact that , he used her full name " Troy I – "

" Don't give me unreasonable explanations Gabriella " he stated firmly " Just tell me did Mark do this to you or not ?"

"I-I cant tell you " she said getting frightened with each passing minute , no she wasn't frightened of Troy but the reaction which she would get from him and worse if Mark attacked or harmed Troy in any way she would not be able to forgive herself.

" Yes or no " he asked with finality in his voice.

" Y-Yeah " she stuttered.

Troy banged his fist on the solid wooden furniture and his face turned turned red , his eyes turned and to an icy glare and his nostrils flared " That son of a bitch , I am going to kill him ." he growled before advancing towards the door.

Gabriella gently grabbed his arm stopping him in his way " Troy please"

He turned back , his face still showing signs of anger however his eyes softened up at seeing her " Please what ?"

" Don't do anything to him ." she said in a small voice.

" What ?" he said astonished " After what he did to you , you still want to protect that bastard ."

" Troy " she said yelling " You will not do anything to him." She said sternly.

" Listen Gabriella " he snarled angrily " He cant treat you like your personal property , he dosent have any right to treat you like this , he dosent deserve you , he is not right for you , he is just a bastard who I am going to kill right now.."

" Troy you wont step out " she said ordering him " And you wont do anything to Mark , he is my fiancé ."

" And he is treating you like shit " he said retorting.

" That's between me and him , you don't have to butt in between." She yelled with force.

Troy faced her angily " Shut up ! You don't know what is good for you , you are just acting as if nothing has happened."

" Nothing has happened " she mumbled turning away.

Troy grabbed her by her arms , he held her carefully and firmly at the same time " Nothing has happened? Nothing has happened ? You say nothing has happened ." he said his voice getting louder and louder with each sentence " He hurt you Gabi , he hurt you " he said his eyes boring into her brown ones.

" Why do you care ?" she asked in a whisper helplessly.

" It hurts me when he hurts you and so I am goin to.. " he said but was cut offby her-

" Don't you get it Troy!" she yelled in frustration throwing her arms up in the air " He is dangerous . He could harm, you " she said her eyes getting glossy " I don't want to lose you and I care about you as much as you do." She said finally collapsing into the floor and crying uncontrollably.

Troy rushed over to her and immediately wrapped her arms around her , she immediately relaxed into his warm embrace.

" Please Gabriella don't cry , you know I hate it when you cry." He said soothing her.

" I-Idont want to lose you." She said crying on his chest.

" I know , I understand." He said rubbing her arms up and down.

" Please don't go looking for him." She said facing him.

He gently wiped her tears way from her tear stained face by his thumb " Hey pls Gabi don't cry."

" Tell me you wont go looking for him." She repeated again whimpering.

Troy sighed " Ok ok I wont go, now shush stop crying"

" Thank you Troy " she said still trembling.

" You are welcome Brie " he said kissing her hair gently.

**End of chappie**

**Review guys and tell me what u think, u guys really make me happy by reviewing thanks so much.**


	22. Comfort

Disclaimer: Yeah I own hsm but only in my dreams

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I own hsm but only in my dreams.

Whooo! I m reached 300 reviews which the highest of the highest of the highest.. ok ok of my stories , u get my point, Thanks u so very much dearest reviewers for reading and reviewing my story , U ppl rock big time!

**Thanks to – Smart Pen , QueenLittleMissEvil** , **Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX, ZacHeartVanessa , br00kel0veswildfire , casstudies , scr1bbles94 , zanessakaren , SassyBR , .HAyLLiX. , liv3.in.lov3 , xZANESSA4LIFEx , shadowgurlo , , BabyVanessa093 , PrincessSparkel15 , troyella-angelz , xoxMusicalxox , xXxRCEXPRESSxXx , gabbylynn93 , BrazilianPrincess , nothingmuch-47 , kikigirl101 , Karebear-19-2007 , 1 Sugar Ray Fan , smartgirl231814 , Barnsy , heyhiyahowyadoin , hsmprincess , luvinniley24 , zanessavz , Close , TheOneandOnlyCarlyK, , ****siriuslover4567.**

**Chapter 20 – Comfort**

" Gabriella you are not going back there." Troy said sternly.

Gabriella shaked her head in disagreement , " No Troy I will be fine."

" How can you be fine ? When that Mark is there ?" he asked her angrily boring his blue orbs in her dark brown ones.

" He had to leave later today for his business tour , so preferably he would have gone by now." She said dabbing a cotton on her wounds.

" Why cant you stay here ? In my house where even a fly cant harm you ? Why do you have to go back there ?" he asked irritatedly.

" I just have to." She answered with her head bent down " I have some responsibilities towards my parents Troy."

" Gabriella come on , for once think about yourself." He said " I know you don't want me to go looking for that Mark but we can inform the cops about him and we could get him arrested .."

" No Troy , don't even think about it " she said finally facing him and rising up from her dresser " He is very dangerous , he could do anything ." she said her eyes wide with fear.

Troy sighed , " Gabriella I cant see you getting hurt , it hurts me more than you ." he said whispering.

" Troy you should not care about me so much " she said shaking her head .

Troy clasped his hand over her right cheek gently bringing her face closer to his own , he gently kissed her bruise over the left side of her face.

Gabriella still as much as she wanted to did not make any movement but stood like a rock closing her eyes at his comforting movements.

Troy's lips gently trailed over her neck planting small kisses on her neck , Gabriella bit her lip resisting a moan to erupt from her lips , his lips came back to her face and gently grabbed her lips in a sweet kiss which comforted her immediately.

As he pulled back , he caressed her cheek softly and lightly with feather touches " Gabriella , please take care of yourself."

Gabriella bit her lip slightly before nodding " I will " she said before watching at the time " Oh my god , its so late I should go."

" Gabriella " he said stopping her " Pls call me if you need anything , anything at all ."

" Yeah I promise I will call." She smiled at him before walking out of his door.

Xxx

Troy walked in his cabin as he pushed the large wooden door to reveal his cabin in the perfect shape , everything arranged perfectly.

All his files were placed correctly , all his things were arranged in accurate order.

" Gabriella " he mumbled causing an instant smile to light up on his face.

Suddenly the door knocked but before Troy could reply with a 'come in' and in walked Gabriella and Sharpay , wait a very excited Gabriella and Sharpay squealing loudly.

" Girls girls you are going to burst my eardrums." He said rising from his chair and walking towards them.

" Troy Troy we got the order ." Gabriella said excitedly.

" Really ?" Troy said his eyes widening in response.

" Really " Gabriella said hugging him making him almost fall back due to her unexpected actions but Troy immediately hugged her too bringing her closer.

The hug was intimate each of the two getting lost in each other's scent and presence , Gabriella buried her head deeper into his chest and Troy's head getting lost in her embrace , he gently nuzzled her neck causing shivers to course through her entire body.

Troy was glad , that she showed a sign of affection , even if it was small . For the first time she had made the move first.

" You guys make such a sweet couple " Sharpay exclaimed in her high pitched voice causing Troy and Gabriella to jump apart and blush furiously.

" Uhm uh Sharpay please send a thankgiving letter to the company concerned and tell them that we would be glad to collaborate with them." Troy said giving her orders not looking directly at the hyper blonde.

" Ok ok I will get it done." Sharpay said flip flopping her heels out of the cabin.

Troy huffed a long breath and locked the door.

" Whew . She is scary at times." Troy said turning to Gabriella who stood rooted to the spot.

" Uh yeah " she said looking distant " Troy I am sorry for you know.."

Troy shifted closer to her frowning slightly " You don't have to be sorry ."

" But I- " she started but was cut off as Troy as Troy's lips slammed upon hers cutting her off.

Troy's hand quickly wrapped her hands around her bringing her closer still not breaking the kiss , his hands gently trailed her way up her shirt.

She gasped inwardly at the sudden sensation as his hands travelled softly up feeling her tender skin as it trembled at his touch.

Troy's lips gently connected with her forehead planting a trail of kisses , starting from her forehead , to the nose to slightly touch her lips in a soft kiss , his lips continued his journey from her neck , before his lips moved down on her covered up clothes as he kissed between her cleavage while feeling her body from side to side as his leg gently travelled up and down her leg in a tantalizing fashion.

" Troy " she said painfully " We really should stop, I have a …fiance."

Troy's hand left her waist and gently cupped her face " Gabi he does not deserve you " he said and grabbed her in a comforting hug.

She closed her eyes in his arms knowing that the sense of security she felt in Troy's arms could not be found anywhere in the entire world.

**End of chappie**

**Ya ya I know it was short but it was the most I could do in limited time.**

**Anyways review guys plsplspls and give some suggestions if u want to.**

**thx**


	23. Giving in 1

Disclaimer: Yeah I own hsm but only in my dreams

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I own hsm but only in my dreams.

Guys the new chapter of **Wishes on the stars do come true** is just updated, pls check it out and review.

Thank u so much who reviewed for the last chapter - **Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX, ZacHeartVanessa , br00kel0veswildfire , casstudies , scr1bbles94 , zanessakaren , SassyBR , .HAyLLiX. , liv3.in.lov3 , xZANESSA4LIFEx , shadowgurlo,BrazilianPrincess,hsmfan.x , xoxMusicalxox ,zanessavz , nothingmuch-47, dramagirl237 , BabyVanessa093,missx3britty, smartgirl231814,kikigirl101,ma531419.**

**U ppl are awesome , thanx for reviewing.**

**Chapter 21 – Giving in -1**

A week had passed , Gabriella had connected with Troy immensely , his kisses and gentle affections were indescribable , the feeling he had around her made her nervous and excited at the same time. Gabriella enjoyed his lovable and caring affections which he bestowed upon her , sending a tingling shiver down her body. As much as she wanted to , she could not open up to him , there was still a force that held her back , an unknown force , through which she wanted to break free.

She found immense relief in Troy's touch , she felt as if all her worries and troubles had vanished away , when Troy's lips touched her , she had a heavenly feeling , a feeling where she could forget about being rational , where she could forget about the endless quarrels and disputes ..

She sighed again as she pushed the office door , she could feel the pressure building up on her and she needed Troy's touch more than ever –

" Good morning Troy " she said smiling , her eyes flicking ever so slightly and taking in his handsome features. He wore a white simple shirt complimenting his well toned abs along with a simple pair of blue jeans.

His blue eyes flicked up and met her brown ones , Troy smirked and turned his head back down continuing his previous work.

Gabriella frowned , What had just happened ? All she knew was that when Troy looked up he had a mysterious glint in his eye , the one she had never seen before and he did not greet her like he used to everyday , it was her habit to receive a morning kiss from Troy everyday , and she didn't like the change one bit.

" Please Take your seat Ms. Montez ." he said still continuing to do his work.

_Woah! Where did that come from ? _She could not remember the last time he had called her even by Gabriella , but nonetheless she made her way over to the seat .

" Troy um are you ok ?" she asked hesitatingly.

As he looked up again his hair fell lightly over his eyes and Gabriella bit her bottom lip using all her power to get up and flick the hair out of his eyes.

" I am fine , you don't need to worry about me." He said keeping his hands on the table .

" Do you know where the previous designs are ?" he asked her.

She looked at him worriedly , still not grasping the fact that how he could have such a sudden change in his demeanour.

He clicked his fingers together to bring her out of the trance , she snapped back to reality at his actions.

" I asked if you knew where the previous designs are." He repeated looking in her eyes.

" I uh …yeah " she said stumbling and got up hastily and started looking in the drawers fumbling.

" Relax Gabriella " he said seeing her shaking.

Gabriella closed her eyes trying to calm herself , why was she feeling so helpless and desperate for his touch , she did not know , sure she felt butterflies in her stomach when he was around but now she was yearning for him …

" H-Here " she said finally handling him the correct file.

Troy smiled inwardly , his plan was going on well for now…

It was evening by now , Gabriella sat in an adjacent chair preparing the list and stack of orders , inside she wanted to scream , Troy had avoided her whole day well not exactly avoided but he had been acting unlike himself.

Beside her sat Suzy paying more attention to Troy ,who was sitting on the main chair than on her work assigned. Gabriella rolled her eyes , Troy never paid attention to any of the girls who drooled on his features , he was too busy noticing her all the time , Troy would never ever flirt with anyone right?

Troy's eyes raised from his desk as he looked at Suzy and gave her a gorgeous smile making Suzy sigh contentedly and Gabriella's eyes widen behind her huge rimmed glasses.

" Have any problem Suzy ?" he asked her smiling.

" Sir " she said in her perky voice which Gabriella found highly annoying " Do you have any appointments for evening ?"

Troy smiled again showing his pearly whites " I don't think so " he said getting up from his chair and walking towards her .

He gently kept his arms on either side of the chair Suzy was occupying and gently leaned in" What about you Gorgeous ?" he asked followed by a wink.

Gabriella stared at the whole scene unfolding in front of her , with a shocked expression , she was bubbling with jealousy , she blinked her eyes , once , twice , trying to think she was daydreaming , however it didn't work .

She quickly interjected " Sir you are having a meeting in the evening." She said frantically.

" Postpone it " he said not even sparing her a glance.

" But- " she tried again.

Troy finally looked at Gabriella " Just postpone it Gabriella." He said , his voice more authoritative this time.

" Fine " she said stomping out of the door.

" So Troy are we on for the evening ?" Suzy asked as Gabriella exited the door.

Troy got up straight and ran his hand through his hair before smiling sheepishly " Um Suzy would you mind if you spent the evening with Ryan ?" he offered with a sheepish smile.

" What ?" she asked shocked…

Gabriella stomped in the bathroom raging in anger.

She looked at her expression , what was she thinking ? How could she even think that Troy was serious with her ? He was just too good for her . He was better than her in every way – looks , money, power , what did she have ? Nothing , just a cupboard full of skeletons.

However another thought stuck her at the same moment . And her misery was replaced with anger , how could he do this to her ? She wasn't a doll to be played with ? All that care and concern , those loving touches and kisses , were they all fake ?

Her nostrils flared in anger , she looked at the mirror again , frowning at seeing her own reflection staring back at her. Suddenly the warning bell rang indicating the end of shift. She stood staring at the mirror for the next twenty minutes , contemplating on the situation.

She could hear everything was silent outside now , she expected everyone was gone now. She finally decided upon something , she could not let Troy go from her life and she would do everything to bring him back.

Slowly she removed her hair from the bun letting them flow freely , and next her glasses were deprived from their resting position in front of her hazel brown eyes….

**End of chappie**

**Ok ok guys don't kill me leaving u ppl at the clinging point , but this chapter has a second part to it.**

**It will continue from here**

**Review plsssss and brighten up my day.**


	24. Giving in 2

Disclaimer: I don't own hsm or any characters

Disclaimer: I don't own hsm or any characters.

Geez! Guys talk about being impatient , you all are screaming for update lol. So here it is –

Thank u so much who reviewed for the last chapter - **Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX, ZacHeartVanessa , br00kel0veswildfire , casstudies , scr1bbles94 , zanessakaren , SassyBR , .HAyLLiX. , liv3.in.lov3 , xZANESSA4LIFEx , shadowgurlo,BrazilianPrincess,hsmfan.x , xoxMusicalxox ,zanessavz , nothingmuch-47, dramagirl237 , BabyVanessa093,missx3britty, smartgirl231814,kikigirl101,ma531419, wishing-is-wasting,Blackrose990, just me , Karebear-19-2007 , 1 Sugar Ray Fan ,BsktbllRox,dg , gabbylynn93 , Noelle315 , kittylover529,Mandy94 , GirlyGirl4life.**

(_an- I know some and by some I mean some of these ppl did not review for the last chappie but they r regular reviwers so obviously I am thanking them cause they took my story so far , I am just guessing some of u ppl didn't review due to my awful timings sorry guys , I apologise but this is one long ch hope u will enjoy it and review for the last chappie too , thx __**this chapter is dedicated to all u ppl who hav reviewed for my story)**_

**Yay Zac won the Mtv breakthrough performance award . Congratulations to him,**

_**Um guys this chapter can be M rated so don't read it if u don't want to , sorry if I let anybody down.**_

**Chapter 22 – Giving in – 2**

Slowly she removed her hair from the bun letting them flow freely , and next her glasses were deprived from their resting position in front of her hazel brown eyes….

She blinked her eyes , seeing clearly and next removed the mole from her neck , next she shed her coat opening the first few buttons of her tight white shirt , exposing a little part of her cleavage , she smacked her lips together. She smiled in the mirror she did good look , even though her clothes were not so attractive yet she did look attractive at the same time , even without make up .

She walked out of the bathroom , as she came out , she saw what she expected , the whole place was vacant , all the things lay abandoned , she smiled again , she didn't know why but she was feeling a boost of confidence lighting inside and radiating off her , she walked elegantly among the hallowed office , the only sounds heard in the room were that of her soft clinking of shoes.

She automatically made her way towards Troy's cabin , she pushed the door open and saw the empty chair . She did not know why but her legs had unknowingly carried her there , she walked towards his desk and gently glided her hand over the smooth surface of the table.

" Gabriella ?" she heard his voice lacing with surprise.

She turned around to face him and his eyes widened at seeing her , it had been so long since he had seen those shining brown orbs , those long beautiful curls.

She just smiled mischievously and moved towards him taking small steps and Troy backed away with every step she took.

" Gabriella " he managed to choke out as he backed at the wall " I..you…what…done…Gabriella ."

Then what she did next surprised him even more , she pressed her petite frame onto him making him gulp nervously , never ever he had seen or imagined her this way , so bold , so hot and he shuddered as she leaned her head over his ear and whispered " It's Gabi " she said ever so slowly in his ear.

" Gabi " he repeated and she backed away slightly smiling. He just stared at her eyes trying to read them , from what he could figure out , they were twinkling with a certain mischievousness , he had never seen before..

She nodded slightly and placed four of her fingers on his lips gently moving them and then tracing his lips with her fore finger.

" So didn't you go with Suzy ?" she asked in a whisper still tracing a finger over his lips.

Troy felt weak under her effect and could not help himself from blurting out the truth " I did not go with her , I was just trying to make you jealous."

Gabriella smirked at his answer her one hand holding one side of his body and the rest of her body pressed against his while one hand still traced Troy's soft lips in a torcherous outline.

" So " she said ever so slightly moving her head nearer to him " Why have you been acting like this today Troy ?" she asked gently , ever so frustratingly gently rubbing her lips against his but not kissing him fully.

" I am…sorry " he offered gazing at her pink lips using all his will power not to attack her mouth there and then.

" Just sorry ?" she said quirking an eyebrow , her hand left his lips and tugged his hair pulling his head backwards.

" Aaah " he said at the impact.

She tugged at his hair harder making his jaw clench as he looked into her misty brown orbs.

" It pains , dosen't it ?" she asked the obvious.

" Yeah it does." He said through clenched teeth , a strange sense of excitement running through his veins.

She left his hair and took his hand and kept it over her heart " It pains here." She said putting his hand over her heart.

" Gabi , I never.." he spoke with sincerity sparkling in his eyes , but she cut him off.

" Listen Troy " she said taking a deep breath " You are important to me , very important " she said her voice cracking and her eyes getting moist as she spoke " I don't want to lose you." She spoke softly and a tear dripped down her cheek causing the ache in Troy's heart to worsen.

He quickly wiped it away affectionately caressing her cheek " Gabi I never meant to hurt you , I really didn't " he said feeling immensely stupid at his behaviour now " I never knew you would be so hurt , I am really really sorry."

" Why Troy? I just want to know why ?" she said in a weak voice.

" Because I wanted to know if you felt the same way as me as I feel for you." He said sighing.

She scrunched up her face in confusion " Don't you know that?" she asked crinkling her nose.

Troy chuckled " How am I supposed to know Gabriella ? " he said " You never respond back to things I do to you , so I figured I should just stop." He said shrugging his shoulders.

She stared at him blankly with an unreadable expression on her pretty face.

" Gabriella ," he said running a hand through her hair and connecting her eyes lovingly with his own " I didn't want to take advantage of you , I know that you have a fiancé but I cant stop myself from coming close to you , I don't but I feel this strange force that attracts me to you." He finished pouring out his feelings looking at her expectantly to forgive him.

However when he looked up , she still had an unreadable expression , Troy sighed he knew he had screwed everything up , he knew he lost her and there was no way to put it right , never in his entire lifetime would Gabriella speak to him again….

His thoughts were distracted as he felt a pair of lips onto his , his eyes widened in shock , it took him a moment to register what was happening before he pulled her closer by her waist , kissing back passionately , at that precise moment , the whole world seemed to evaporate and they felt suspended in air.

Gabriella pulled him closer by his neck and fondly began to play with the hair on the nape of his neck , Troy smiled into the kiss and licked her lower lip for entrance to her mouth , which she immediately granted and both of them started kissing each other more passionately as their tongues battled fighting for dominance .

His one hand gently moved in her brown wavy curls and got lost in them , gently amd soothingly massaging her head into the kiss. As they both pulled back when the need of oxygen became important both had huge smiles adorning their faces.

Troy gently took her hand interlacing their finger together , both still smiling widely , his hand wavered for a moment as he felt a small steel object , looking down he saw her ring , his eyes darkened for a moment , sensing this Gabriella immediately pulled him closer kissing him feverishly , to which he responded back gladly , as their lips nibbled and sucked and savoured each other lips Troy removed the ring from her finger bit by bit sliding it gently from her finger , it fell down with a small clink on the floor.

As they pulled back again Troy planted a gentle kiss on Gabriella's forehead , to Gabriella it felt as if he was marking her as his , which she felt greatful for.

Troy gently turned Gabriella around , facing her back towards him , in one swift motion he directed all her hair at one side and connected his lips with the crook of the neck , Gabriella gasped in pleasure and arched her head further giving him better access to her neck , he gently nibbled and sucked on her neck enticing a moan from her , she played with his hair meanwhile.

His lips slowly started moving to the front and he faced her eyes brimming with love , he kissed her jawline down the chin and then began to nip and suck behind her earlobe while holding her in his arms , she tightly clutched his shirt together , her fingers digging in his skin to enjoy the feelings and sensations he was causing.

His tongue swirled gently on her earlobe in circles causing a tingling sensation to rundown her entire body causing her to giggle.

He pulled back to look at her again and tucked a large strand of hair behind her ear " You are beautiful Gabriella Montez." He said beaming at her.

She blushed and looked down at his comment " I feel beautiful when I am with you." She said shyly.

Troy smiled and lifted her chin up gently before grabbing her lips in a sweet kiss , as their lips moved rhythmically , during the kiss , Gabriella's hand gently started unbuttoning his shirt without even making him realise it.

He noticed he was half naked when she trailed a hand on his well chiselled body leaving a trail of fire behind each stroke.

" Are you sure ?" he asked her in a caring and affectionate manner.

She smiled and nodded her head willfullingly.

Troy grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him , she again ran her hand over his chest , rubbing circles around his chest .

" Gabi" he moaned in pleasure.

Next his hands made his way over to her shirt fumbling all the way as he opened the buttons , and Gabriella giggled at his nervousness.

" What ?" Troy asked pouting.

She smiled at how cute one could look yet incredibly sexy at the same time " Its nothing " she said rubbing his thigh.

He smiled gleefully and pecked her cheek quickly before beginning to do her buttons again .She wrapped her legs around him before he could take her shirt off , he laughed as she clinged on to him tightly.

" What ?" she said pouting repeating his earlier question.

" Nothing." He said raising his eyebrows amusedly as he supported her hips and carried it her onto her desk before placing her upon it making a hundred things fall in the process , He started kissing her again while removing her shirt and as he pulled back to process the view , his eyes widened at what he saw , she was gorgeous beyond belief , no doubt about that , but their were signs of bruises some new and some old on her body.

" Gabi – " he started.

But she cut him off as she silenced him with her lips " Don't worry about it." She said huskily while sucking at his nipple causing a wave of pleasure to pass through his body.

His fingers gently glided on her exposed skin as he laid her down on the table making more things fall , he started peppering open mouthed kisses from her neck to her cleavage down to her navel .

He stopped at her navel and gently sucked on it making her whole body shudder.

" Oh Troy " she moaned.

Hearing her moan his name turned him on more , and he sucked harder making him a squirm , in a good way.

She caressed his back rubbing and massaging it with her soft hands , her hands travelled down his pants as she fiddled with his buckle , Troy smirked and pinned her down on the cold surfaced table making her gasp.

" Woah! Someone's eager." He said smirking at her.

" Don't tell me , you are not." She replied cheekily.

" Hell girl ! Whatever you did to that conserved Gabriella Montez."

" Well , she met the cocky Troy Bolton."

Troy smirked at her answer before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

" Troooy " she whined fiddling with his belt.

" Ok ok sheesh girl."

She smiled and started to reach for his pants again but he twirled her around quickly unfastening her buckle from the pant and letting it fall in one swift motion leaving her in just her red bra and matching panties.

Troy took in her appearance , his blue eyes glistening " Damn ! you are hot." He stated.

She bit her bottom lip hard taking in the compliment , her cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson.

Troy cupped his hand with her cheek " Awww ! Is my girl my blushing?"

Gabriella slapped his bare chest playfully " Whoever said I was your girl?" she said averting her gaze from pools of blue.

" Oh really " he said cocking an eyebrow " Then I wont take my pants off." He said smirking viciously.

Her eyes widened and she pulled him closer sitting on his lap and straddling him and kissing him passionately making a deep throated moan arise from his throat.

As the kiss deepened both of them forgot their playful banters each getting lost in each other , it was really amazing how they could go on from being sweet and adorable to hot and bothered.

Troy kissed her neck feverishly making Gabriella shudder , his hand gently removed one strap of her bra lower kissing her shoulder blade while his other hand caressed the soft skin of her abdomen drawing invisible circles there.

" Mmmmm " she said closing her eyes caressing his cheek from the side.

" Gabi…you…are..so…gorgeous" he said while planting kisses on her shoulder.

His hand moved slowly towards her back caressing her beautiful skin and he continued kissing her neck with passion and desire.

While his hand opened the clasp of her bra in one attempt , emitting a gasp from her.

His hands slowly trailed towards the front gently cupping her breasts , fondling and massaging them.

" Troy, please " she said helpessly.

Troy turned her round , his eyes turning a dark shade of indigo , he lowered his head and gently sucked and nipped at her nipple.

" T-Troy that-that feels..oh god " she said playing with his hair wildly.

" Mmmrghhh" he grunted while kissing her and giving her love bites while pulling her more closer to him if that was humanely possible.

She tugged at his jeans.

He continued kissing her breasts while massaging them , she pulled his jeans again.

" Need some help?" he said with a dreamy smile on his face.

" Yeah " she said biting his earlobe causing Troy to close his eyes in pleasure.

He quickly removed his jeans removing them onto the floor , forgetting them where they lay , while reattaching his mouth to her soft breasts

" Oooh Troy " she screamed .

His hands began to trail down the outline of her panties which were wet by now sliding them down her slim sexy legs.

" You still have too many clothes on , Mr. Bolton " she said cheekily eyeing his boxers.

Troy smirked and removed his boxers making her wide eyed making her bite her lip nervously.

" You are very hard."

" You have that effect on me." He said huskily.

She giggled again as she came up straddling him , he ran his hands through her hair.

He again attacked on her neck resulting in emitting screams in pleasure from her.

" Troy I am gonna come."

" Come with me Gabi "

He immediately took out a silver foil from the drawer leaning over and teared it open and positioned it.

" You sure ?"

She nodded her head " Absolutely."

He smiled again and kissed her again before entering her . She gasped as he entered her the surface of the table feeling colder than ever , she bucked her hips again meeting him with every thrust.

Soon the entire office was filled with cries of pleasure and moans .

" Troy "

" Gabi"

They uttered each others names as they climaxed feeling complete.

He kissed her again exhausted with their activities , their bodies wound up against each other sweaty and naked , but their heart still beating rapidly against their chests.

" Troy " she said shifting closer to him.

" Hm " he responded still caressing her long hair.

" I never want to lose you." She said fear evident in her voice.

He propped his elbow and kissed her forehead reassuringly causing a smile to creep upto her face " You will never lose me "

And she trusted him.

**End of chappie**

**Gosh guys that is the longest thing everrr to be posted by me , how bout I get more reviews for this one (wink wink)**

**And pls comment guys it's the 1****st**** time I hav written something like this so pls tell me , I will try to be brave and even face bad reviews ,**

**Just review and tell me if u liked it or disliked it.plsss**

I hope u ppl did not mind it , if u did tell me , I will delete it but then my fingers r very painful from typing so much , so again pls provide some reassurance.

Thx **REVIEW!**


	25. Bestest friend

Disclaimer : I dont own anything related to HSM

Disclaimer : I dont own anything related to HSM.

**I am so sorry guys , for updating so late , u know my net connection was down , so i couldnt post for a long time.**

**and thx for ur feedback and reviews on the last chapter , thx to everyone who reviewed and read it , thank u all :)**

**Chapter 23 - Bestest friend**

A new Gabriella entered the office next day , as she entered the doors of the establishment , all eyes popped open in shock and all jaws fell to the floor , there stood the Gabriella Montez , hairs flowing freely , brown orbs glistening and her white summerdress flowing slightly , she clutched her file tightly to herself before trying to scurry down the hallway avoiding all the pairs of eyes still popped open as the size of golf balls.

" Oh my god " she heard a scream before being huddled over in arms of a certain blonde girl.

" Shar...let go...need...air ." Gabriella gasped in her tight embrace , Sharpay finally let her go and looked at her again , her eyes scrutinizing her face carefully , taking in all her wonderful features.

" Gabs you are gorgeous ." she squealed happily again practically bouncing across the room.

Gabriella lowered her head to the ground shyly and wondered if he would like her appearance , that was all it mattered for her , not what the others think but what he thought about it.

" So who is it ?" Sharpay asked in her perky voice , knocking Gabriella out of her thoughts.

" Huh ?" she asked her face scrunched up in confusion.

" Gabs you are in love " Sharpay squealed again and Gabriella's eyes widened and she immediately covered her mouth.

" Mmmmhhhff " Sharpay said still her hand covered by Gabriella's.

" Sharpay , keep your voice low." Gabriella hissed sternly.

Sharpay nodded her head , " Do you promise not to shout ?" she inquired for safety.

Gabriella slowly removed her hand from her mouth , " So who is it ?" Sharpay asked in a loud excited whisper (a/n- if that makes sense)

" Noone " Gabriella said lowering her gaze.

" Gabs , you know I am your bestest bestest friend in the whole entire world and being your bestest bestest friend , you should tell me your bestest best secrets cause if you dont tell me your bestest bestest secrets , then I am no longer your bestest bestest friend ..." Sharpay said her voice rising with each word as she spoke.

" Sharpay " Gabriella hissed in a low dangerous voice.

" Sorry " Sharpay said her voice getting small , before taking Gabriella forcefully by her hand and shoving her in a chair.

" So who is it ?" she asked excitedly with a wide grin on her face.

Gabriella buried her head in her hands trying desperately to get out of her bestest bestest blonde friend's interrogation.

" Let me think " Sharpay said rubbing her chin thoughtfully , and then it hit her " Troy Bolton " she shrieked.

" What ?" Gabriella said before grabbing her bouncing and squealing friend and settling her feet firmly on the ground.

" Oh my gosh oh my gosh " she shrieked " You and Troy , Troy and you."

" Sharpay stop !" Gabriella said in a ferocious voice " If you be quiet , I will tell you everything."

Sharpay sat down carefully on the chair and placed her finger on her lips to silence herself , and looked at Gabriella to continue with an innocent look on her face , Gabriella giggled.

" Angel " she muttered before spilling the beans about everything.

xxx

" So you guys really... " Sharpay said shrieking.

" Gosh ! Why dont you shout louder ?" Gabriella asked agitatedly.

" So thats why you are all dolled up and out of that gruesome image of yours." Sharpay said catching on.

" Do you think he will like it ?" Gabriella asked nervously biting her lower lip.

" Of course he will Gabi , but just a little of my magic and you will look perfect." Sharpay said rummaging through her bag.

" Uh what exactly do you mean by magic ?" Gabriella asked hesitatingly .

" Make up " Sharpay exclaimed proudly while taking the kit in her hand.

After she was done , she proudly admired her work.

" Fabulous " she said happily. Gabriella still didnt open her eyes , still unsure of the outcome.

" Come on Gabi , open your eyes." Sharpay encouraged her.

She followed her advice and opened her eyes , amazed at what she saw , she was definately looking better!

" Uh I " she stuttered still blinking again and again trying to focus her reflextion.

" Ya I am waiting " Sharpay said rolling her eyes.

3...2...1...

" Thank you Thank you Shar " Gabriella said gratefully clinging onto Sharpay.

" You look great Gabs now go , loverboy must be dying to see you." Sharpay said squeaking.

" Thanks bestest friend " Gabriella said before exiting the door.

Sharpay beamed back." Anytime bestest friend."

**end of chappie**

**sorry guys , i know this was a very very small chapter , actually i am very scared that my skill is wearing off , so a little reassurance after this long break , pls review to get me back into the story mode , thx so much **

**so a little reassurance , review plssssssss**

**i will be very grateful :) **


	26. Getaway

Disclaimer : I dont own anything related to HSM

Disclaimer : I dont own anything related to HSM.

**Sorry sorry guys for updating so late , I should tell u updates will be irregular as my school work is adding on , so sorry if I cant update regularly and thanks to all the people who reviewed for the last chapter , thx 4 all the encouragement.**

**Chapter 24 – Getaway**

Gabriella opened the brown wooden door slowly before adjusting her dress again , as she entered the familiar room , she saw him looking intently at some paper work and she smiled as he came into view.

Hearing the door creak open , Troy lifted his eyes to meet with the beautiful hazel ones and he did a double take , his blue eyes widening and his breathing becoming heavy as she approached him , she looked as beautiful as a rose petal with fresh dew on it and he watched her from head to toe drinking in her beautiful features and admiring her with his glazed blue gaze.

" Good Morning Troy " she said shyly , meeting his gaze.

He opened his mouth to reply but no words came out , he blinked again , trying to speak something , anything , but she was radiating such aura from her , such powerful radiance , that he found almost impossible to speak.

He blinked again and again trying to comprehend the beautiful girl standing in front of him , his mouth open agape.

She giggled at his expression and leaned forward and closed his mouth with her forefinger gently.

" Wow " was the first word he uttered. She giggled again flicking her hair backwards " So I take it that you like my appearance " she said smiling.

" Like it ? I love it " he said gleefully.

He came closer to her and caressed her cheek in a loving gesture , she smiled again leaning into his touch.

" You like to surprise me , huh ?" he asked gently still stroking her soft skin on her cheek.

" Me ? Surprises ? Never ." she exclaimed , causing Troy to chuckle " Troy , don't you remember , my life is boring." She said quoting his earlier words.

" Well Gabi , your life was boring until I entered it ." he said puffing his chest proudly.

She slapped his chest playfully " Gosh you are so egoistic."

" Well you love me for it." He said his words before stopping abruptly , her smile faded at hearing his words and they instantly tore their eyes away from each other. Troy mentally kicked himself from using that word , he knew she already at too much worries at the time , he certainly didn't want to add to them.

" Uh sorry " he uttered sheepishly looking at the floor.

She still stood silent comprehending his words and shuffling her feet nervously.

Suddenly their was a knock on the door bringing them out of their awkward silence , their was no need to stand further apart their was already enough space between them , still Gabriella shifted back further.

Troy cleared his throat before saying a 'come in ' and allowing the person inside.

" Hey Troy , Morning ." Ryan greeted with a smile onto his face.

" Morning " Troy replied with a smile.

" Is this the new client ?" Ryan said looking at Gabriella.

This caused Troy to chuckle and Gabriella to giggle .

" Ryan its me Gabriella ." she said looking at him.

Ryans eyes widened " Woah ! What happened to you " Ryan said awestruck.

Gabriella just shrugged innocently and Troy smiled knowingly at her which she returned immediately.

" It seems like that fiancée of yours is finally , treating you good , Congrats Gabs " Ryan said smiling .

" Thanks " Gabriella said looking at the floor , trying in her fullest to forget every memory of him.

Troy noticed that Gabriella was uncomfortable with the topic , well he was uncomfortable with it too , he hated the idea of Gabriella with some other man. He changed the conversation immediately ,

" So Ryan , what brought you here ?" Troy asked casually stuffing one of his hand into his pocket.

" Oh I almost forgot , Troy you have got a meeting scheduled today in San Franco hotel (made up) with the other clients ."Ryan said handling Troy the concerned file.

" You mean we have to leave for it now ?" Troy asked and Ryan nodded his head in response.

" How many clients are required from our company ?" Gabriella asked Ryan still trying to get her mind off the thoughts about her fiancée.

" Only two " Ryan answered.

" Ok so we should get going." Troy said collecting his cell phone from the table and taking the required files in hand " Gabriella , you are coming with me ."

" Yes sir " she answered following him out of the doorway.

Xxx

Silence engulfed the car as Troy drove on , his eyes occasionally catching a glimpse of her , just to make sure she was alright , she looked out of the window with a dazed expression on her face.

Troy took a right turn bringing her out of her reverie ,

" Troy the San Franco is on the right." She said looking at him finally.

" I know Gabi " he said still looking at the road ahead " I am good at directions " he said smiling.

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably in her seat apparently nervous at the sudden change of route.

" Relax Gabi I am not kidnapping you " he said and she smiled and shook her head.

" Do you trust me ?" he said connecting his ultramarine eyes with her rich cinnamon ones.

" Of course I do " she said unhesitatingly before sliding closer to him causing a sincere smile to creep up her face.

Finally after a long time he pulled up , looking at her he saw she had fallen asleep , he smiled at seeing how beautiful she looked.

He scooted closer to her and kissed her briefly on the lips " We are here babe." He said softly and her eyes fluttered open in response.

" Troy " she said slowly rubbing her eyes " Is it really you or am I dreaming?" she asked sleepily.

Troy's smile grew wider at hearing this and he kissed her again , she pulled his neck closer deepening the kiss , both of their tongues rubbed lavishly in utter pleasure against each other. As they pulled away they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

" Its really me , but its good to know that you dream about me." He said with a cheeky grin.

She giggled and slapped his bicep.

" Ow " he mock hurted rubbing his shoulder.

" Aw is my baby in pain ?" Gabriella asked playing along.

Troy pouted and nodded his head in response causing her to giggle again.

She gently went and kissed his shoulder lovingly before connecting with his allure blue gaze again " Better?"

" You know my lips are also paining –" Troy started to complain.

" Hey I am your personal secretary not your personal nurse ." she said playfully.

" Well you could be both " he said raising his eyebrows.

" Troy " she extended his name crossing her hands in front of her chest.

" Gabi " he said imitating her.

There was a moment of silence before both of them started laughing.

" Come on now " Troy said sliding out of the drivers seat and walking quickly to open the passengers side of the car.

He immediately helped Gabriella by taking her hand.

" Thank you " she replied happily before planting a kiss on his cheek.

" Allow me to do that everytime " he said dreamily causing her to giggle. She stopped abruptly as she took in the beautiful view in front of her , the skies all beautiful shades of orange and red and the lake along with it giving a perfect picturesque view along with the large variety of flora and fauna.

" Troy its beautiful " she said still amazed at the view in front of her.

He gently snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her neck " Not as beautiful as you."

She tilted her head sideways to look at him cupping his face gently , he kissed her fingers making her smile.

She twisted in his arms and hugged him tightly and he hugged her back getting lost in her embrace and the intoxicating fresh strawberry smell that radiated off her.

" Troy , you are my everything. Please don't leave me." She said clinging onto him tightly.

" I wont " he replied simply but his voice was sincere.

She leaned into his chest and they slowly started walking towards a tree with a perfect place to rest on.

They sat close to each other just enjoying each other's presence for the time being while Gabriella lay her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her dark brown curls.

" Troy we shouldn't have missed the meeting , it was important." She said still lying on his chest and listening peacefully to his heartbeat.

" You are the most important thing in my whole life." He said still playing with her hair.

" But still- "she started.

He lifted her face by her chin and connecting his lips with hers in a long passionate kiss , while gently sucking and savouring her sweet lips. She responded with equal passion kissing him and pulling him closer.

After that they drifted off to their own fantasy world getting lost in each other's bodies and souls cherishing each passing moment………

**End of chappie**

**Yay , I finally updated .**

**So guys review plsssss , so I can try and update faster .**

**So again pls reviewwww , thanks everyone.**


	27. Finding Out

Disclaimer : I dont own anything related to HSM

Disclaimer : I dont own anything related to HSM.

Hey guys , **thank u all so much for ur reviews they r really encouraging , u people rock totally , and also I have started a new story called ' ****The Summerville Heat' ****, the first chapter is up please give it a reading and let me know your thoughts about it.**

**Chapter 25 – Finding out**

Gabriella entered her office happily the next day , radiating happiness out of her , the time spent with Troy yesterday was amazing , and her spirits were high , nothing could bring her down or so she thought.

She weaved her way through the office greeting everybody a " Good Morning "

" Hey Gabs " Taylor greeted her smiling.

"Hey Taylor " Gabriella greeted back smiling happily.

"Well isn't someone in a happy mood today ?" Taylor asked quirking an eyebrow.

Gabriella just giggled and shrugged innocently.

"Wait a second , where is your ring ?" Taylor queried looking at her bare finger.

Gabriella immediately withdrew her hand from her view and racked her mind for a good reason " Oh that has…gone for polishing .Yeah that's it" Gabriella said laughing nervously.

Taylor still eyed her and was about to interrogate her further before they heard an ear piercing voice fill the air –

" Gabs " Sharpay shouted bouncing towards her.

" Hey Sharpay " Gabriella greeted the hyper blonde girl.

" Don't 'hey Sharpay' me girl , do you know that Troy is looking for you and has called you multiple times , he is looking for some important files , " she paused a bit for breath before continuing " How can you be so unprofessional ?" Sharpay said in a dramatic tone narrowing her eyes in disappointment at the brunette.

" Oh all right , see you later Taylor " she said hurriedly before following Sharpay.

" Oh that was close , thanks a lot Sharpay " she said hugging her best friend.

" Anytime " she said her hugging back.

" Taylor can force things out of you so you better be careful , she could be as dangerous as a blood sucking vampire " Sharpay said warning her.

" Ew what a reference , quite horrifying." Gabriella said scrunching her nose slightly.

Sharpay shrugged " Can you blame me for watching that horror movie yesterday ?"

Gabriella giggled " No I cant and I will be careful with Taylor."

" Good " Sharpay said nodding in approval " Now off you go , loverboy must be waiting."

Gabriella giggled again at hearing the nick name she used for Troy before walking towards the familiar wooden door.

" Hey " she greeted enthusiastically entering the cabin.

He didn't look up as she came but continued typing away at his laptop , but as he heard her sweet voice he responded with his own " Hey"

Gabriella found this a little odd but she shrugged it off as she saw him working. She approached him nonetheless and gently put her arms on his shoulders " Someone is working seriously " she said in a sing-song voice.

" Yeah there were some documents pending." He said in a professional voice still not looking up.

" Ok I see but you are so busy that you don't even have time to look at me today." She said as she flipped her hair backwards and came and sat on his lap.

He still looked at the laptop but his fingers had stopped working as he felt her frame being pressed upon his lap .

" Troy " she whined while pouting.

She gently put her finger under his chin and directed him to look towards her and without wasting time she softly connected her lips with his own , she kissed him lovingly but he broke the kiss immediately.

Gabriella frowned at his actions " What's wrong ?"

He got up abruptly from his chair forcing her to get up too , he walked away from her opening the cabinet and searching aimlessly flipping over a file.

" What's wrong Troy ?" she repeated her question this time in a less confused but more curious and possible angry tone.

"Nothing" he mumbled still focussing on the red file in front of him.

"You know you can tell me anything." She spoke softly approaching him and touching his arm slightly.

He suddenly darted his eyes to look at her ferociously , Gabriella staggered back a step at seeing the usual beautiful blues turned into a shade of grey.

" I said its nothing " he snapped at her.

" Its fine if you don't trust me then you don't have to- " she said in a low voice.

"Trust ? " he repeated the word as if he was astonished to hear her from her mouth , he took a deep breath trying helplessly to calm him down " I ask you Gabriella , do you trust me ?" he asked glaring at her.

"Of course I do " she replied confused to where this was leading.

"Maybe should think twice before saying that." Troy said turning and advancing towards his desk.

"I don't get it. Why are you behaving like this ?" she said pleading him to explain the situation.

"Maybe this would help you understand better." He said as he shoved a file of papers in her hand.

Gabriella opened the file curiously , her eyes widening at seeing all the bills and payment being made for Amanda…. By Mark.

" I – I actually " she stammered for a suitable explanation.

" Why Gabriella ?" he asked pleadingly , his tone turning softer.

She closed her eyes momentarily , to stop the tears forming in her eyes and blinked again.

Troy's eyes burned into his desk as he thought of it for a minute " I get it now " he mumbled to himself but it was also audible to her as she stood a feet away from him.

Troy's jaw clenched and realisation hit him " That bastard , he is using you" he darted his eyes on her questioning her with his gaze.

" Troy please –" she said in a pleading voice.

" He is using you , isn't he ?" he asked her again demanding an answer.

"Yeah" she answered almost inaudibly.

Troy turned around and threw the things lying on the table in one swift motion " Damn it " he yelled to no one in particular. Gabriella jumped at his actions terrified now as the most unpleasant scenes came to her mind , the way he tortured her ,the way he beat her , the way he treated her and she crumbled on the floor crying her heart out.

As Troy heard her whimpering he quickly turned around to see his Gabi breaking down , his face immediately changed from an angry scowl to a worried one brimming with concern as he saw the love of his life breaking down.

He immediately engulfed her in his strong arms kissing all over her face to make her calm.

" Hey Gabi , please please don't cry." He said rocking her " Its my fault .I am an idiot."

" Please forgive me please , you know I cant bear to see you like this." He said kissing her hair.

She still cried incessantly on his chest finding solace and comfort in his arms , the only place where it was available , she clutched onto him tightly , never wanting to let go.

After an hour or so , her sobs had finally subsided but she still lay close to him clutching onto him , and he still ran soothing circles on the back. Suddenly her phone rang ,

Gabriella sniffed a little before answering it adjusting her self to face Troy as she answered it , as she pressed the phone to hear , Troy saw all the colour drain out from his pretty face and her brown eyes were filled with fear.

" Baby , what's wrong ?" he asked in a panic stricken voice.

" He's back " she answered in an emotionless voice , her voice seemed almost dead as she spoke.

**End of chappie**

**Pls let me know ur thoughts guys , by reviewing ofcourse.**

**So review :)**


	28. Not a pleasant sight

Dislaimer: Puhleez I don't own hsm in any way , isn't it stupid writing this again and again

**Dislaimer: **Puhleez I don't own hsm in any way , isn't it stupid writing this again and again??

**A/n- **Ya ya guys I know . But believe me I try , as much as I can , to update fast but work keeps building up and maybe at the end of this chapter u ppl would me itching to grab my neck cause of the ending , I hope u keep patience. Peace.

**Thx 4 ur lovely reviews its hard to believe they hav crossed the 400 mark. U guys rock!**

**Chapter 26 – Not a pleasant sight**

" Baby , what's wrong ?" he asked in a panic stricken voice.

" He's back " she answered in an emotionless voice , her voice seemed almost dead as she spoke.

Troy immediately understood whom she was referring to , he felt an uneasiness rise up inside him , but he controlled it for now and gently held her hand squeezing it slightly reassuring her.

"I am there for you." He said clasping her hand firmly , "I wont let anything happen to you." He said kissing her palm.

She still looked with fear written over her face to at him and managed a small nod.

"When is he coming back ?" Troy asked her holding her and rubbing her arm with care and concern.

"Tomorrow morning flight." She said in a small voice.

Troy sighed , she was shivering all over , he rubbed her arms again and she looked at him again "Troy" she said blinking again and again as if in a dazed state.

"Yeah babe" he said kissing her cheek.

"Please don't go looking after him or meet him." She said still deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" he asked her "You are not going back Gabriella." It was more of a statement than a question.

" I have to Troy you know that ." she said wrapping her arms around his torso , he hugged her tightly as if she was the most precious thing in the world , to him she was , the most beautiful gift that he had ever got , and now he didn't want her to share her with anyone , she was his and only his , nothing could take her away from him.

"No Gabriella" he said hugging her more tightly " You will come with me."

"No Troy , you know I cant " Troy opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off " And you will not do anything to him."

" Are you worried for him ?" he asked frowning .

"No Troy , ofcourse not." She exclaimed and kept a hand on his cheek " Its you who I am worried about."

"Gabriella I –" Troy started to explain.

" No Troy you don't get it." She said her voice rising " You are the most important thing to me , the most special and the best thing that has ever happened to me , and I don't want to lose you."

"Gabriella" he said holding her hands " I know that and you are the best thing that has happened to me too but we cant keep running , I know he is dangerous , but look at what he has put you through , do you think I can ever forgive him for that?"

"Troy I –" Gabriella tried to interrupt.

" No Gabi , no one can do anything to you and it kills me that you are still binded to that bastard in some way , so we have to make you free from his clutches." He said and took a deep breath ," Listen" he said softly " We will face him together when the time is there." He said leaning his forehead on hers.

" You are right Troy." She said giving in eventually.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead lovingly " And from now on all the cost for Amanda's treatment will be paid by me and you will be with me all the time ."

"Troy I cant " she said looking frantically at him.

" Gabi , I cant listen to your say in this , either you come and stay with me or I will be there with you at all time." He said her seriously , she looked at him and sighed.

" Are your parents home ?" he asked her looking right at her rubbing her arm giving her a feeling of warmth and comfort.

"No Troy they are gone over to our relatives place to attend a wedding." She said looking at him tiredly.

"Ok so I am coming with you." He said.

"Troy you really don't need to " she said her voice lacing with concern and care.

"Yes I do" he replied back firmly.

Xxx

" And this is your room." Gabriella said " And you will leave before Mark comes." Gabriella told him looking at him firmly.

Troy looked over at her and smiled in return for the glare she gave him .

"It isn't funny Bolton." She said crossing her arms.

"I know " he said shifting closer to her , not disconnecting his eyes from her for a moment.

"Aaargh" she said in an annoyed voice and walked out of the room to go in her own.

" Why are you following me ?" she asked frowning and turning her back towards him once she reached her room.

He smirked again and gently grabbed her by the waist resting his head on her shoulder "Do you know you look more hot when you become angry at me?" he asked nuzzling her neck.

She tilted her head to direct it towards him " Is it so?" she asked suppressing a smile.

"Do you know the phrase 'Actions speak louder than words' " he asked while smiling at her.

" What do you me – ahh" as soon as the question left her lips , Troy attached his lips to her neck sucking on her soft skin gently , she moaned and twisted in response twirling her body round to face him , he continued to suck and nibble on her skin as she weaved her hands through his hair enjoying the feel of his lips on her neck and the tingles running through her body making her knees weak.

She grabbed his hair tightly forcing his head up as their lips locked into a heated kiss , savouring the taste of each others lips , while their hands travelled over each others bodies , exploring it like never before.

She rubbed his chest skilfully unbuttoning his shirt buttons in the process , while his hands trailed at the back starting to unzip her pretty summer dress while caressing her thigh at the same time.

They were so involved into each other that neither of them heard the soft opening of the door or the sound of footsteps walking on the stairs.

The door opened to reveal the twosome involved in a passionate kiss while it was hard to spot whos hands were where and in what place –

" WHAT THE HELL ?" the voice exclaimed astounded causing both of them to spring apart.

**End of chappie**

**Review guys pls and feel free to give any ideas that strike your minds.**

**Pls review bout ur thoughts.**

**Ps – sorry 4 keeping the suspense , lol.**


	29. Face to Face

Disclaimer: I really really don't hsm or any related things , believe it or not

Disclaimer: I really really don't hsm or any related things , believe it or not!

**Hey guys , thx for ur gr8 , encouraging and impatient (lol) reviews , u guys rock. , I mean I m still pinching myself to believe that I hav plus 500 reviews now , Yay! I never thought I cud reach that mark. **_Guys check out some dresses of Gabi in my profile after her makeover and tell me wat u think bout it .For now lets focus on the going story , here it is - _

**Chapter 27 – Face to Face**

" WHAT THE HELL ?" the voice exclaimed astounded causing both of them to spring apart.

There stood Mark , his green eyes red with anger , nose puffed up in rage and fists clenched tightly ready to punch the man standing very casually with his hand on her fiancé 's waist while she stood there looking as white as a sheet.

Mark glared at the two , the scene he witnessed not coming out of his mind , Gabriella tried to ease out of Troy's grip , only to be gripped by him tightly by his side and unknowingly she relaxed to his smooth , gentle and caring touch.

Without warning , Mark advanced towards Gabriella in two long strides with a deep scowl , before Troy instantly came forward preventing him and blocking his way "Don't go forth." Troy said warningly to her fiancé keeping a hand in between.

"You will stop me .Huh?" Mark asked in a taunting way while laughing venomously .

"Yeah I will" Troy said unhesitatingly throwing him the same glare.

"How much did you pay for my cheap slut ?" Mark asked looking at Gabriella like dirt , Troy narrowed his eyes as the blood surged through his veins causing his anger to reach boiling point , as he was just about to punch the living daylights out of him , he heard a hard _SMACK! _Land on Mark's cheek , both the men turned their attention towards her.

"I am not a slut and for your very kind information I am not yours in any way possible." Gabriella said shrieking in Mark's face , her built up anger in him , being let loose on him.

"You bloody bitch." Mark yelled clutching her hair tightly , just before he felt his hand being pulled away by some other strong force , he turned around to face the same blue eyed person whose eye had changed to a dark shade of indigo.

"And who the hell are you getting in between husband and wife ?" Mark yelled at Troy.

Troy scoffed "Husband and wife ? Please" Troy said mockingly making Mark's temper worsen as his nostrils flared up even more " Do you have an idea how to even treat a women? You are just a selfish bastard who has been fulfilling his egoistic pleasures. So don't you dare touch my Gabi again." He said glaring at her fiancé viciously.

"Have a happy life."

Mark merely smiled before turning away without facing both of them , and for a moment the two of the lovers thought he might be leaving , but they were wrong , as he snapped around in a bolt charging again at Gabriella , everything happened spontaneously as Mark grabbed Gabriella's hair tightly and pushed her with all his strength so that her head hit the glass table with force making blood gush out as she cried in pain.

Troy's eyes turned to the darkest shade of indigo , as fire raged in him , how dare he hit his Gabi , his pride , his soul , his breath , his ….true love.

Troy advanced towards Mark gripping him tightly by the collar and shoving his face in the wall and pressing it against the door hitting it with full force , he too shrieked in pain as blood gushed out but he still had enough strength as he turned and grabbed Troy's hand preventing him to press it further , Troy kicked him in his stomach with his knee , making him crumple to the ground , Mark instantly took out a pocket knife out from his pocket and made a deep cut on Troy's leg , Troy's eyes bulged out as he pain seared through his right leg.

Taking advantage of the situation , Mark pulled his legs making him slide down with him , he came up on him , and delivered a punch on Troy's face smiling victoriously as he saw him close his eyes with pain and emit a loud shriek from its impact , he prepared the knife for his aim , at his chest but at that sudden time Troy gave him a full blown punch on his face making the knife fly out of his hand.

Next Troy charged a hard punch on his stomach , making that area weak as he had already hit him there before.

"If you wanna fight…..fight like a man." Troy said to him taking sharp intakes of breath as breathing was becoming seemingly difficult with the pain and cuts getting worse with every second.

"As the way you want it." Mark growled at him with hatred in his voice.

Mark got up and grabbed him by the collar slamming him into the wall hard , Troy immediately spun around and pinned him hard to the wall kicking him on his stomach with his knee , Mark yelled in pain , next Troy delivered a punch straight on him making him more weak , Troy was taking out the rage he felt for him , the pulsing anger that was suppressed from him , he hit him again with all amount of force , as images of Gabriella's bruises ran through his head , her pretty face being clad in tears , he punched harder making his eye black.

Suddenly Gabriella winced as she lay unconscious , something some strange sense of fear erupting inside her , she blinked and felt hurt on her forehead , she touched her fingers on her forehead , to see the red liquid- blood.

Then she turned her head around viciously , to spot the two men duelling with each other and apparently hitting each other with all the force , she could see Troy was hitting him but still her eyes filled with terror at seeing the huge gash at his leg , and the various bruises covering his handsome face.

"Troy" she squeaked hardly inaudible to the two men involved in a heated fight.

Troy again threw a punch at Mark making him almost choke , but then everything stilled , Troy's next move became stilled in the air , his movement getting stopped as his head spinned and eyes bulged out due to the unexplainable pain that ran throughout his body , Mark smiled an evil grin through his blood covered lips.

Gabriella gasped loudly in terror as she saw a gun in Mark's hand as their bodies disconnected and Troy fell to the floor , her eyes got moistened instantly

"Troy "she shrieked with horror in her voice as she rushed towards him.

Mark pointed the gun again towards him pointing it at Troy's chest but before he could pull the trigger Gabriella slammed the heavy metallic statue right on his head and he collapsed to the floor.

As blood gushed freely , she didn't took look twice at Mark as she rushed to Troy's side immediately taking his head on he lap.

"Troy , baby baby" she cried frantically "Please stay with me , please " she almost pleaded. The blue eyed boy gave her a weak smile before clasping his hand gently on her beautiful face.

"I love you " he said solemnly before closing his eyes and fading into darkness.

**End of chappie**

**Waah ! im worried for troy.**

**Ok guys review pls , I really don't know how to write action scenes but I really really tried and don't worry the story is not over yet , u yet hav to see whether our superhero lives or not right??**

**Reviews please for a faster update **


	30. With you

Disclaimer: I don't own hsm in any way possible

Disclaimer: I don't own hsm in any way possible.

**Hey guys thx for ur amazing reviews and no , I didn't go into hibernation , my exams and work was just building up and I couldn't update sorry , heres the nxt chappie. Peace.**

**Chapter 28 – With you**

"I love you " he said solemnly before closing his eyes and fading into darkness.

**Xxx**

Gabriella rushed out of the ambulance with a unconscious Troy by his side , tears flowing freely onto her face and the still cut wound on her forehead bleeding profusely , but now she didn't care about that , all she cared about was Troy , her Troy who was lying their unconscious and worst of all he wasn't breathing!

" Where the hell is the doctor?" she screamed at the top of her lungs gathering immediate attention from everyone.

" Maam" a polite looking nurse came by her side and rested her hand on her shoulder in a vain attempt to calm her down " Calm down , the doctor is on his way."

" Don't tell me to calm down." Gabriella yelled and as she saw the doctor approaching she rushed towards him, her voice changing into a pleading tone.

" Doctor , please attend him." Gabriella said her eyes already moist and reddened from the incessant crying.

The doctor examined him carefully and kept a hand over his nostrils " He isn't breathing." The doctor said solemnly " Operation room now."

At this command the staff immediately carried out his orders taking Troy to the emergency room.

" Nothing will happen to you." She said kissing his forehead , which might be for the last time.

Before the staff carried him to the operation theatre.

Gabriella stood there her hand detaching from his warm one as he was being carried away from him…….

Xxx

Gabriella slightly tilted her head to look up as she heard hurried footsteps approach her way.

" Gabriella , how is Troy?" Mrs Bolton asked looking white with fear.

Gabriella opened her mouth , to speak but no words came out , she looked at Mrs Bolton hopelessly her eyes still wet and without further ado , the caring women enveloped the brunette in the hug as she whimpered on her shoulder.

" Hey , hey no need to cry dear." She said patting her back gently. " My son is a fighter he will get through." She said though her own eyes were starting to water.

" How is he ?" Mrs Bolton inquired again.

" I-I really don't know" Gabriella stuttered still crying as his mother caressed her hair from the side.

"Who's the other person with you who was injured?" Mrs Bolton asked worriedly.

" Who ?" Gabriella asked furrowing her eyebrows.

" I don't know who he is , he just came with you and he is in the other operation theatre."

And then Gabriella knew who she was talking about , Mark , he must be the one , lying in the other operation room , but now her Gabriella's mind and heart was stuck on thinking one thing , one wish – Troy has to live.

" Its all my fault ." Gabriella said in a whisper looking at the tiled floor .

" I didn't hear you honey." Mrs Bolton asked her.

She finally shifted her gaze looking at Mrs. Bolton , her blue eyes reminding , her of the blue eyed boy who had risked his life for her safety and protection , now that this was happening , she felt her worst fears coming true , as she felt the thing she dreaded the most haunting her at the very precise moment , Troy was in danger and it was because of her.

" Its all my fault Mrs Bolton , all my fault." She said her brown eyes widening at the realisation.

" It isn't your fault Gabriella , don't blame yourself." She said again engulfing her in a warm hug , but her body felt limp as she had that single thought running through her head , _all her fault._

And after what seemed like eternity , the dark green door finally opened and the doctor stepped out , both the ladies rushed towards him.

"How is my son ?"

"How is he now?"

They both asked simultaneously , earning a chuckle from the doctor.

" Calm down ladies , Mr Bolton is totally safe and out of danger . He wasn't breathing at that time because the impact of the hit was quite large which was blocking his windpipe , usually theses cases are quite complicated but call this a blessing or a miracle , he has overcome it and Is safe and sound." The doctor said smiling at them.

Both of them left out the breaths they were holding , relieved to know that he was safe.

" You can meet him now if you want to." The doctor said .

" We will , thank you doctor." Mrs Bolton said gratefully shaking his hand.

" Come on Gabriella lets go." His mother urged her taking her hand but she didn't move.

" You go Mrs Bolton " she said her throat dry " I cant face him."

"Of course you can." She said not letting go of her hand.

" Mrs Bolton please." She said in a tiny voice.

" I wont listen to anything Gabriella." She said practically dragging the petite brunette in his room.

Gabriella stood back at the door as her mother lead on , watching Troy lying there with a smile on his face though his face appeared completely drained.

"Troy . my boy." Mrs Bolton said engulfing Troy in a huge hug.

"Ow mother , it hurts." He said twitching slightly.

"Oh I am so sorry." Her mother said backing up immediately and Troy chuckled.

"Its Ok mom , I am still alive." He said still smiling his charming smile.

"That's my boy." Her mother said ruffling his hair which he began to rearrange.

She looked at Gabriella and then towards Troy " I will get some food for both of you."

"Thanks mom " Troy said looking at his mom appreciatively.

"No problem dear , take rest." Her mother said walking out of the door.

Even when his mother left Gabriella stood on the doorway still looking at him with a forlorn look on his face.

Troy shifted his head slightly still looking at her " Provide me some company." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Troy" she said approaching him with baby steps.

"Gabi " he said extending his hand towards her which she immediately took , making him smile and his blue eyes twinkle.

"How are you?" both of them asked at the same moment laughing softly , at their perfect synchronisation.

Gabriella looked at the man in front of her , the man who made her laugh , the man who taught her to love, the man who was with her through thick and thin , and instantly a drop of tear rolled down her face.

Troy immediately cupped her face in his hands making her look at him , and wiping away her tears gently from her face by his thumb.

She immediately leaned and relaxed to his touch " This is all because of me." She said as more drops if tears rolled down her cheeks.

" Hey nothing has happened , I am fine." He tried reassuring her.

"You were hit Troy , by a bullet and ..and you were not breathing … I was so worried." She said between sobs.

"Hey beautiful you have cried enough for the day." He said drawing her closer and engulfing her in a hug.

She clutched onto him tightly " I am sorry Troy , for everything you have been through due to me , I am s-so sorry."

He gently weaved his hands through her hair making her relax and making her cries subside.

"Uh Babe ?" Troy questioned uncertainly.

"Yeah" she replied looking up.

"Actually …um you are lying on my wound , so its kind of painful-"

She immediately sat upright " Oh my gosh I am so sorry." She said clasping a hand over her mouth.

Troy chuckled " Its ok" and Gabriella giggled along with him.

She sat beside him caressing his cheek while he smiled at her affections.

" I am so glad you are ok." She said looking at him.

He kissed her hand gently " If you are with me , I don't need anything else"

She looked into his ocean blue eyes and smiled softly seeing nothing but intense love in them

" I love you Troy."

His eyes widened with immense happiness at hearing those words and he practically jumped with joy , mostly forgetting that he had been shot with a bullet.

"Ow" he said in pain , Gabriella giggled and helped him sit safely.

"I love you too Gabi" he said sincerely , secretly promising himself that he would follow that till eternity.

And their lips met in a kiss that was full of a flurry of emotions , filled with admiration , concern , care and most importantly love.

As they pulled apart , they had eyes glistening with love for each other and were about to kiss again when-

"Ahem ahem."

"Mom " Troy said looking at his mother " Great timing." He muttered waving a hand through his hair , making Gabriella giggle at the comment.

" I brought some food." Mrs Bolton said in a cheerful sing song voice.

" Oh mom you are the best." Troy said smiling widely making Gabriella giggle again at his antics.

" Hey what happened to Mark ?" Troy asked digging through his own plate.

" Oh was that the person that came with you ?" Mrs Bolton asked.

" Yeah he was ." Gabriella answered.

" Well I was just passing though the way , so I thought of asking about him .." she paused and looked down.

" Well what did the doctors say ?" Troy asked curiously.

" He died due to blood loss."

**End of chappie**

**Reviews pls pls pls**

**Yay , Troy lives , honestly did u think I was gonna kill him , It wud hav even made me cry lol , **

**Guys check out my new oneshot ' aftermath of marriage' And Review.**

**(sigh) this story is gonna end . ;(**


	31. I am there for you

Disclaimer: I don't own hsm in any way possible.

**Hello peeps , soo sorry for making you wait so long , and a very big thank you for all your great reviews , u guys are amazing and I know that most of you don't want this story to end , its hard for me too . :( **

**Warning :M-rated chapter **

**Chapter 29 – I am there for you**

_Gabriella squirmed as he looked at her hungrily , his green eyes getting darker as he approached her , his mouth twisted into an evil smirk as he grabbed hold of her long brown curls , she closed her eyes feeling the pain. _

" _Troy " she shouted with all her might._

"_He is not there to save you now , you are all mine." The man thundered down upon her his green eyes raging fire._

_He grabbed her arm forcefully and she struggled to get out of his grasp , cringing at his touch , he just laughed roughly , before tightening his grip on her and dragging her along the dark empty and deserted corridor._

" _Troy help me!" she shouted with all the amount of energy she could._

" _Stop shouting his name , he cant come , he wont come." The man answered drawing his face closer to finally have a good look at him , her eyes widened with fear as she saw him and immediately tried to back off._

" _Mark" she said her voice trembling with fear ._

" _Yes its me " he said smiling smugly at her " And do you wanna know where your Troy Is ?" he asked in a tone which was almost mocking._

_She nodded her head eagerly despite the fear she could feel coursing through her veins._

" _Hes dead " he replied before connecting his fist with her stomach , making a scream emit from her mouth._

" _No no " she cried out in pain , " Troy , my Troy " _

" _He aint there sweetheart and now nothing can stop me ." he said looking down at her hungrily._

" _No no stop " her voice rose as she closed her eyes , fear gripping her._

" No please no " Gabriella cried in bed , her skin adorning droplets of sweat , her voice quivering , tears flowing through her eyes.

" Troy " she shrieked suddenly getting up , Troys ears immediately perked up as he heard her , he bolted upright looking at her as he hurriedly switched on the bedside lamp.

He grabbed her hands swiftly , which she jerked away immediately .

"Gabi Gabi whats wrong ?" he asked his voice filled with concern and panic as he watched her crying , her gorgeous face looking as white as sheet.

" Don't touch me " she said still in a daze , in a feeble attempt to push him away , as she hit on his chest.

" Gabi Gabi " he said shaking his shoulders firmly yet gently until she was forced to acknowledge his presence " Its just me , I am here ." he spoke in a soothing and reassuring voice calming her gently as she collapsed in his arms.

" Troy ….he …was…and …hurt" she managed to choke out in between sobs .

"Shh " he said successfully silencing her rocking her back and forth as her sobs subsided " He is gone now , he cant come back. Remember we went to the grave."

She nodded mutely against his chest , reliving the memory , where they paid there last regards to Mark , and said their prayers for his soul to rest in peace .

" But Troy.." she started in a small voice , fearing the thoughts and the fear that she possessed due to Mark .

" You are safe with me , you know that right ?" he asked almost in a whisper.

She raised her hazel brown teary eyes to look into his caring ultramarine ones " Right " she said , he picked up her hand and kissed her temple .

He gently weaved his hands through her long brown hair , kissing her forehead planting feather light kisses along her gentle tender skin.

" Troy " she said softly biting her lower lip due to nervousness.

"Hmm?" he responded as his chin lay softly resting on her head his eyes closed as he stroked her back gently , simply feeling her presence and the feeling of her beautiful and petite body encircled in his own arms.

" This is a stupid question , " she fumbled playing with the hem of his shirt as she spoke " Will you ..uh would you ever … I mean " she drew in a sharp breath " Will you ever treat me like Mark did ?"

His eyes snapped open at her question and he gently raised her chin with two of his fingers and connected her eyes with his own , Gabriella felt even more regretful as she watched the brilliant blue eyes filled with hurt.

" Never Gabi " he spoke in a low husky voice , speaking as if he was making the most intent promise to her " I would never even dream of it."

She caressed his cheek gently still staring into the bright blues " Troy I am so sorry –" she was cut off as he connected his lips with hers in a slow and sensual kiss.

She responded immediately as she tightened her hold around his neck getting lost in the waves of pleasure seeping through her body , his lip gently licked her lower lip asking for entrance and she obliged parting her lips to give him full access to her mouth , he moaned as her tongue massaged his.

And he gripped her back tighter forcing her body to press up against his own and Gabriella gently succumbed on his lower lip , purring satisfactorily in the process , which only made Troy harder as his hands slowly glided down her tee shirt to glide over her silky smooth skin making it tremble at his touch and he smiled realising he was the only one she could squirm underneath that too in pure pleasure.

She emitted a soft moan and a gasp as his lips began to trail a fiery trail across her jawline , planting kisses onto her neck , sucking and nipping her tender flesh in the process , he sucked on her sweet spot , making her squirm in pleasure and she wound her arms across his back , closing her eyes in the process enjoying the feel of his tantalizing lips against her skin.

She pulled his hair back with force surprising him , she just smiled sweetly before , climbing on top of him and licking his earlobe at the outer rim making him gulp .

" Gabi " he said with want and need , his voice ever so low and husky.

She gently bit down his earlobe and started sucking on it , his arms grabbed her by her waist planting a rough and fiery kiss upon her lips as their tongues twirled with each other creating a love potion which they savoured for sometime.

His hand slowly trailed underneath her fabric again gently caressing her flat stomach in circles and his hands travelled upwards finding her breasts and kneading them softly , his other hand slowly lifted her shirt off , not caring where he landed , and his gaze clouded with haze as his breathing got shallower , looking at her , god , her beauty never ceased to amaze him.

He dipped his head down and inserted his tongue in her navel drawing circles , making her gasp again and arch her back in pleasure , she ran hand through his bare torso admiring the way , his abs were perfectly shaped .

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her hips in place and he quickly unhooked her bra and eagerly started to suck on her nipples feeling himself on the peak of his pleasure , she groaned clutching the sheets tightly as she closed her eyes moaning his name.

He interchanged as his hand kneaded the other sucking and nibbling on her tender flesh and pinching on the tip , he placed his hardened tool on her love holes entrance and started massaging it , teasing her to no extent.

" Troy " she said agitated , keeping a hand on her cheek she forced him to look in her eyes " Baby please " she said her voice raw with need , he smirked and placed a chaste kiss onto her soft puffy lips.

He positioned himself ready to enter her and looked straight into those brown orbs seeking her permission , she nodded smiling at him and as he entered her she screamed , the room was soon filled with moans and screams as they felt drowning in each others presence getting towards the tip of their pleasure as he increased his pace with every thrust , until they both climaxed together , collapsing upon each other panting with sweat glistening on their bodies.

" I love you " he said kissing softly on her lips.

She snuggled closer to him keeping her head on his chest listening to the drumming of his heartbeat " I love you too Troy."

He caressed her hair softly running his fingers softly through them , he took her hand and kissed it also noticing her bare ring finger eyeing it too long.

" Troy baby , you ok ?" she asked with concern as she noticed him turning silent.

" Gabriella " he spoke softly facing her , her heart gripped as he spoke , his tone so intensifying and serious.

" Yeah ?" she asked softly not diverting her gaze from him.

" I have been wanting to ask you something for the past few days. But um I don't know what you would say , and I don't want you to pull away from me " he continued , her heart wrenching with worry at every word he spoke " But finally I have decided the time …is now." He sounded breathless as he finished .

He shifted from the bed and wore his boxers , she clutched the bedsheets and sat up shifting her brown locks to the side , he finally sat up straight his blue eyes sparkling in nervousness.

Gabriella gasped as he sat on his knees and she clamped a hand to her mouth as her eyes almost filled with realisation at what he was about to do.

" Gabriella " he said looking staring straight at her holding out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen , shimmering in the moonlight " Since the day you entered my life I knew you were special but you are beyond what I ever thought I could have , to me you are the most perfect , beautiful and adorable girl on the planet , when I am with you I feel immense happiness and the feeling of being complete , I have become attached to you in such a way that life without you is impossible , I want to grow old with you , I want to fulfil your every dream and desire , I want to be the reason for your smile , I want to be the one able to touch you every moment of the day . Will you be mine ?" he finished with a sincere smile across his feautures , she nodded before colliding in his arms whimpering and he clutched her tightly closing his eyes feeling every inch of her body , her scent and just..her.

" I am yours Troy , always have been."

**End of chappie , check out the ring in my profile and plzz review , also the second chapter to Summerville Heat is up , pls give it a read , and express your thoughts by reviews.**

**Review Review Review ( the story is anyways bout to end , pretty please ?) **


	32. Forever

Disclaimer : Don't own anything

Disclaimer : Don't own anything.

Sorry for the long wait guys , actually exams are approaching and I don't get any time , I am basically drowned in books so my exams will be over by 22nd next month hope I will be updating my other stories then , and thanks so much for your amazing reviews , enjoy the last chapter.

**Chapter 30 – Forever **

Gabriella bit her lip in anticipation and nervousness as she saw the beautiful silky white dress flowing through her body hugging her curves perfectly , she straightened the perfectly creaseless dress unconsciously , she hoped she looked presentable , but she was far from just _presentable _, she looked stunning , gorgeous , her dress made her appear even more beautiful than she already was , her long brown locks were tied in a bun accompanied with a hair brooch ( or pin ) shaped in the form of a glittering silver butterfly , complimenting it she wore a thin elegant jewellery set making her glitter but not over the top ( she didn't look like Sharpay: queen of sparkles).

Gabriella turned her head nervously as the door opened with a loud thud , making here bestest friend , Sharpay standing there with a wide grin on her face , wearing a green coloured grown ( complete with sparkles ) ,

" Gabs " she exclaimed enveloping her bestest friend in a huge hug " I am so so so happy for you."

Gabriella smiled her beautiful dazzling smile and hugged her back gladly " Thanks Sharpay. " stepping back from the hyper blonde , she turned around in a circle making her gown flow in the process " How do I look ?" she asked uncertainly.

" Gabs you look bewitching , you are gonna cast magic on Troy Boy ." Sharpay said smiling widely.

Gabriella giggled , feeling at ease , with her best friend " New nickname ?" she said arching an eyebrow.

Sharpay just shrugged casually , flicking her hair perfectly straightened hair back " For special occasions."

Gabriella shaked her head in disbelief at the blonde's behaviour " Hey , Is Taylor here yet ?" Gabriella asked remembering her high school friend.

" Oh Yeah , she just got caught somehwhere." Sharpay said smiling devilishly.

" What do you mean ?" Gabriella asked scrunching her nose a bit and quickly changing her expression , her make up could be ruined !

" Well last time I saw her she was with a large afro headed person who is supposedly Troy's basketball-y buddy and bestest friend." Sharpay finished looking over at the various kinds of flowers in the room.

" Bestest friend ?" Gabriella asked stifling a laugh.

" Yup , Like you and me." Shapay stated proudly as she again enveloped the brunette in a reassuring hug.

Gabriella clutched onto her " I am scared." She admitted softly.

Sharpay pulled away from the hug and made her look up almost in a motherly way , and her tone almost surprised Gabriella , it was soft and well…motherly " Look Gabriella " she said raising her head " You deserve this , this happiness , Troy's love , everything , you have suffered a lot . Its over now sweetie , everything , now you just have a secure future with Troy and little Boltons , live it."

Gabriella bit her lower lip again as if delving over what the supposedly _calm _blonde just said " But what if things don't work out , what if I cant be a good wife , a good mother ? What if I cant give Troy the love he deserves and what if I cant make this marriage ….last?" she said almost flinching at the thoughts.

" Gabs " the blonde sighed " You are a good human being , and I know you will be a good mother , a good wife , and as for making the marriage work , don't worry you are not alone , you have Troy he will be with you , protect you and love you , he will also fulfil all your demands . And if he disagrees to any of your wish give me a call and I will surely come with my oversized garden scissors and chop his head off."

Gabriella giggled at the last words and she believed her friend , her bestest friend , she believed that her life would be beautiful because most of all she believed Troy.

Gabriella's smile even grew larger as Amanda skipped through the room her hair held a crown made up of tender colourful petals along with her colourful frock , she looked adorable and Gabriella couldn't be any happier , she was hale and hearty now and her treatment was still on but she was out of danger and more lively and naughty than before.

" Wow mummy , you look soo booful." She said swaying her basket of flowers in the process.

Gabriella smiled and bend down to caress her feather smooth cheek making her smile " And you look beautiful too baby." She said dropping a kiss on her cheek.

" I saw daddy." She chirped and Gabriella's heart skipped a beat at his mention , and her heart swelled with pride at hearing her call Troy , her daddy.

" Really ?" she asked with anticipation , her brown orbs shining.

Amanda nodded her head up and down , and took out a letter from the basket of petals and gave it to Gabriella , who opened it with trembling hands.

" Why are your hands trembling?" Sharpay inquired observing her amusedly.

She opened the note to find 3 words etched across it neatly –

_I love you_

Her smile grew even wider if that was possible and Sharpay tutted as she saw it " The afro bushy person is right he is whipped." Said the wise blonde.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy paced the room up and down in his classic tux and crisp white shirt rubbing his forehead " Today is my wedding . Today is my wedding." He muttered again and again to himself " I am calm . I am calm." He told himself trying to convince himself.

His friend rolled his eyes .

"Dude we know its your wedding , that's why we are here …….for the grand buffet ofcourse." Chad , Troy's afro headed buddy said nonchalantly.

" Are you here just for stuffing food?" Troy asked irritately .

"Ofcourse." He said shrugging his shoulders , and Troy groaned in response.

" I am calm , I am composed , I am at peace." He repeated again and again.

" Dude I baked fresh crème bulle if you want some , it will help you calm down" Zeke offered politely.

" I am calm." Troy shouted in a voice , that was anything but calm.

"Troy relax" Ryan said putting a comforting arm around his shoulder " She is yours and she is not going away anywhere ."

"I know , I know " Troy said rubbing his neck nervously." But what if she changes her mind ? What if she thinks I am not " The One " for her –"

" Oy don't act like a sissy girl." Chad said his mouth stuffed with crème bule.

Troy narrowed his eyes " I am not a sissy girl." He spoke in a warning tone and suddenly the attention diverted as Amanda skipped into the room.

" Hey princess." Troy said smiling widely at her and picking her in his arms " Daddy " she said hugging him with all her might.

" So you gave mommy the note." Troy asked rocking her gently in his arms.

" Yup." She replied and showed him the basket " Mommy gave you this ."

Troy set her down carefully where she began to rustle Chad' afro . he opened the neatly folded paper and his lips stretched into a goofy grin-

_I love you too._

And this was all the reassurance he needed.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy stopped breathing for the moment as he watched her walk gracefully down the doorway , she looked mesmerising , and breathtakingly beautiful and as their eyes connected across the way everything seemed to absorb away , it was just the two of them , communicating with their eyes.

She swayed towards him like an angel and Troy admired everything that she was as she came up to him , admiring that she was her and the best of all she was going to be his and no one else's .

As her brown orbs connected with his blue ones , she knew this was right , her decision was right and she was just stepping into the world of happiness , she knew with Troy by her side she could accomplish anything and everything.

He gently offered his hand to hers and she took it shyly walking towards the alter.

(An – I am not good at writing all the vows as I have never been to one and I am just very bad writing these things plss forgive me :( sorry)

They stopped in front of the priest who smiled at seeing the newly to be weds

They recited their vows to each other and exchanged the ring earning , and the crowd cheered merrily , clapping thunderously but the Mr and Mrs Bolton were too absorbed with the mere presence of each other to acknowledge anyone else.

" With the power invested in me , I now declare you man and wife ,You may now kiss the bride."

Troy's cobalt eye burned and she matched his with an equal intensity , he lifted the veil and captured her lips in one swift motion , and their eyes snapped shut at the pure pleasure they felt as their lips glided across each other and he gripped her waist closer to his body , loving the feel of her body and soft lips against his own , when they grew breathless they broke apart leaning their foreheads against each other .

" I love you Troy Bolton."

"I love you too Gabriella Bolton."

She smiled widely before connecting their lips again in a fiery kiss , knowing that they had their happiness , their love , they had each other and wanted nothing more.

_If you have Love, you don't need to have anything else, and if you don't have it, it doesn't matter much what else you have._

End

**Its finally over , sniff sniff , but I am happy the way it turned out and the response , a big thank u to all the reviewers and readers , thanks sooo much , kindly review for last time and I may or may not write an epilogue , however I will try my best.**

**Review **


End file.
